Whirlpool of the Mist
by Zaara the black
Summary: Kushina is sick of the Leaf village messing with her children so she decideds to take them away to a land were they will be safe.
1. Konoha no more

1Zaara: I feel like the life of the party.

Killjoy: should be fun.

Sera: Really? What did you boys do this time?

Tom: Invited two new members abord the Crew.

Sera: Who are they?

Zaara: Rin

Killjoy: and Anko

Sera nodded :It will be nice to have other girls around here for a change.

--------------------------------

We don't own Naruto in any way or form, just fans of it

-----------------------------

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought.**_

------------------------------

(Konoha 4 years after the Kyuubi attack)

In the small park of Konoha a young woman of 23 sat on a bench and watched her two children play. The woman stood at 5'5", long red hair, that stopped at her lower back, bright green eyes, a wide smile and a sexy body. She wore and orange shirt, a black vest, black pants, and a pair of Shinobi boots. On her side was a katana with a red hilt.

The children she watched was a set of twins. A boy and a girl. The girl had long red hair, like her own, but she wore glasses, had green eyes, and long red hair with a few blonde strains, wearing a green shirt and blue pants. The boy was almost a carbon copy of his father, but his face resembled her more in shape, he even had her nose and three whisker like marks on each cheek. He had wild blonde hair, with a few strikes of red here and there, bright blue eyes and a smile as wide as hers. He had on a white shirt, blue shorts. They were her whole world.

The boy laughed as the girl chased him. "Catch me if you Can Karin-nee-chan!" yelled the boy jumping out of reach of the girl.

The girl laughed as she tackled him to the ground. "I got you Naruto-nii-chan," said Karin as they both laughed loudly.

Kushina smiled at them. She got up and walked over to them. They both smiled at her, before they ran over and gave her a hug. She laughed as they did this.

"Sounds like the squirts are having a good time today," came a strong voice.

The three turned around to find a tall brown haired man who looked to be in his late 30's, with a Chunin vest, black short sleeve shirt, black pants. And his Headband wrapped around his arm.

"Uncle Nawaki!" yelled the two kids as they both charged and gave him a hug.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" asked Nawaki.

"Fine Uncle," said the two kids as Nawaki went up in smoke making the twins stare at where he just was.

"Looking for me?" asked Nawaki appearing behind them and making them clap.

"Nawaki you know better then to tease the kids with Jutsu that they can't learn yet," said Kushina mock frowning at him making the kids laugh.

Nawaki grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Kushina-chan," said Nawaki.

Kushina smiled at her friend. "it's alright. Anyway will see you later tonight. Remember it's the twins 4th birthday," said Kushina.

Nawaki smiled. "Alright. I'll tell my sister and brother in law. Until then ja ne," said Nawaki vanishing.

Kushina turned to the kids and began to lead them out of the park and into the village, making sure that they stayed by her side. A rule of hers was that if they ever went into town they had to stay by hers or the others side. There were only a hand full of people in the whole village she trusted. Many resented the children for being born on the day of the attack. Even though Minato and her planned to take their biggest secret to the grave with them. The fact that Naruto had the Kyubi sealed inside him. That was the one thing she cursed Minato for.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Karin shaking her shirt. "What is it baby?" asked Kushina.

"Kaa-san, Nii-san got separated in the crowd!" said Karin worried for her brother.

Kushina's eyes widened, before she lifted her daughter on her back and jumped into the air.

(With Naruto)

Naruto gulped. He had gotten separated from his mother. The worst thing that could happen to any young child. He looked around and soon realized that he was in an ally. He was about to leave when the entrance to the ally was blocked by 9 men. All smelled strongly of Sake.

"Lookey here boys, we found the Kyubi brat," said the man in the middle hiccupping.

"To bad it couldn't have been the other one. I would have had fun breaking her," said another man.

Naruto glared at them. "You won't hurt my sister!" yelled Naruto charging the man, only to get slugged hard in the face and sent into a wall.

The men walked forward and began to kick him and beat him with stones.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!" yelled a familiar voice.

The men yelled and fell down onto the ground with burn marks on their bodies. Naruto opened his eyes and gave a sigh of relief it was Rin. Rin was 15 years old and stood at 5'4", short brown hair, purple marks on both her cheeks, brown eyes, C-cup breasts, long slender legs, wearing a blue shirt, black shorts, and shin obi sandals.

"Rin-chan," said Naruto as he was picked up by her. Rin was always Naruto's favorite baby sitter, while his sister liked Anko better.

Rin smiled at Naruto before kissing his forehead making him blush. "How are you doing Naruto-chan?" asked Rin.

"Good Rin-chan," said Naruto as Kushina appeared.

Naru-chan. My god. Look at you! What did those bastards do to you?" asked Kushina.

"They called me Kyubi and killer," said Naruto.

Kushina's eyes widened,. Before they narrowed. "Rin take the kids to the house," said Kushina hading Karin over.

"UH Somebody is in trouble!" said Karin in a teasing manner.

Kushina smiled, but Rin could see the cruel underlining to it. "Your right Kar-chan. Somebody is in trouble," said Kushina vanishing.

(Konoha Council Chambers)

The Council was in attendance for it's weekly meeting. Tsunade wasn't to happy about it. Some how her clan had lost some of it's power after the 4th died. Everyone knew that the Hokage's had a relationship on some level, be it student and teacher or family wise. Tsunade held the seat of her clan as well as a seat as a Sannin for the village.

Tsunade looked up as The Clan Council began to argue with the civilians. Tsunade was about to step in when the doors of the room flew open and two ANBU hit the ground. The Shinobi in the room prepared to drew blood when they realized that it was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and she was pissed off.

"Namikaze-sama what can we do for you?' asked Fugaku eyeing her. He had been trying to get one of her children married to either Sasuke or Tokiko, but so far it have proved in vain.

"My son was attacked by civilians today. This isn't the first time they tired either and it's gettin on my last nerve," said Kushina her hand on her katana.

A civilian smirked at her. "Good. Maybe the little Demon will learn his place after this. Maybe you'll finally give him up and come to a more suitable husband. Maybe my son," said the Civilian.

Kushina unsheathed her sword. "I'm going to ask this once. Leave my son alone," said Kushina.

"And if not?" asked the Civilian making her smile a little too sweetly.

Kushina vanished, before she appeared behind the civilian with her sword to his throat and slashing it open. The civilian fell dead, before she moved around killing them all. She soon stopped and everyone was looking at her in shock. They now remembered that she was the Red Death. Kushina appeared in the center of the room with blood dripping from her katana. She looked at the remaining members of the Council and sighed.

"I'll be taking my children from this village," said Kushina.

Danzo stood up. "You can't take them away! They are the legacy of the fourth!" yelled Danzo.

Kushina looked at him. "As long as fools like you live then they will never be safe. I will leave Konoha with my kids. I will remain an ally of this village and nothing more," said Kushina.

Sarutobi nodded. "I understand what you are saying Kushina. I wish you the best in your journey," said Sarutobi.

Tsunade looked at her friend. "Kushina are you sure about this. What about the kids?" asked Tsunade.

Kushina smiled at her friend. "They'll grow like they should. As children," said Kushina.

Tsunade stood up. "I Tsunade Senju of the Sannin hereby declare that my clan shall follow the Uzumaki clan," said Tsunade making many stare at her.

"Bust Tsunade-sama…," started Tsume

"No buts. Those kids are my god children and I'll be damned if I leave them," said Tsunade.

"Very well then," said Sarutobi. As long as they remained Allies of Konoha he would have no reason to hunt them down.

Tsunade and Kushina left to inform their families.

(Namikaze home)

Dan looked at the two of them like they were insane. Dan stood at 5'9", long blue hair, brown eyes, wearing a white jacket, black pants, and blue Sandals. Nawaki was sitting next to him. Anko, Shizune, and Rin looked at the two older women. Anko was 13, stood at 5'3", long purple hair, pulled up in a wild ponytail, still developing b-cup breasts, wearing a brown shirt, white shorts, and sandals. Shizune was 14 stood at 5'5", short black hair that she inherited from her great grandfather, slender body, C-cup breasts, wearing a black battle kimono.

"What the hell were you two thinking!? We've had to put up with a lot of crap from the Council for taking in Rin and Anko, but this is insane," said Dan.

Anko and Rin had both been taken into the Uzumaki and Senju Clans as Vassals, giving them clan status, but that didn't go over well with the head bastards. Dan cared for them like they were his kids, but the Council just gave him a headache.

"We have to leave Bro. Sooner or later the Council is going to get a lucky shot at Naruto or find a loophole that lets them kill him or turn him into a slave," said Nawaki frowning.

Him and the council had some bad blood that went back to his Genin days. He had failed to kill an assassin, but had stopped the assassin from completing the mission, by taking his arm off. Nawaki had been stabbed and nearly lost his life. If it wasn't for the fact Tsunade and Dan were on that very mission as well he would have died.

Rin leaned back and crossed her legs. "Come on it won't be that bad," said Rin.

"Come on Tou-san," said Shizune.

"Alright. Pack everything into scrolls. We'll be leaving soon," said Dan making the girls smile.

(2 days later)

Tsunade and Kushina had emptied the clans vaults as well as their accounts. Kushina had also taken the inheritance that her kids were to receive when they turned 16 and became Genins of Konoha. That wasn't happening now. Dan and Nawaki had emptied the clan Libraries taking extra care not to miss anything. Nawaki had even gone to the Council and taken the secrets of his clans skills away.

The girls had spent all their time with Naruto and Karin keeping them company while applying for dismal from all Ninja Duties. Their request came though and they throw away their headbands. Naruto and Karin were confused, by what the adults were doing but shrugged it off after all adults are wired like that.

Naruto was on Dan's shoulders while Karin was on Tsunade's. "Aunty Tsunade where are we going?" asked Naruto looking at Tsunade.

"Some place amazing," said Tsunade.

"Will you tell us?" asked Karin.

The girls laughed while Nawaki and Dan smirked.

"It's a surprise," said Kushina smirking at her kids.

The twins pouted. "I hate suspires," they said in tandem making the others Laugh.

----------------------------------

Killjoy: welcome abord.

Anko: glad to be her Killjoy.

Rin: Where's my room at?

Zaara: You girls share quarters. Mine and Killjoy's is right across the hall from yours

Killjoy: if you need anything just ask.

Rin: What are our Duties.

Zaara: (Takes out Sake and makes Rin grin) Killjoy and I handle maintenance on most of the ship. But I's a big ship.

Killjoy: we will be having a party tonight and will tell you your job tomarrow ok?

Anko: but should we know now?

Rin: Who cares? Right now I just want to party!

Killjoy: thats the spirt.

Zaara: Lets have some fun


	2. Village Hidden in the Mist

After a long night of partying the crew of the absolution wakes up.

Zaara: (Groans) Never challenging you to a drinking contest again

Rin: (Sits up next to him) Ditto to that Zaara

Anko: (Laughs slightly) Pussys haha can hold your sake.

Killjoy: Yeah it was only 40 straight shots no biggy.

Sera: Well I'm glad that your all awake now. We have a good bit of maintenance to run today.

Zaara: Alright what we got boss lady?

Seras: We need the Engine to be recalibrated, and we also need to broadcasting room to be rewired as the signal is off by 9%

Killjoy: cool we will take the engine.

Anko: And then you can make me lunch Killjoy kun

Zaara: (smashes fists with killjoy) See you and your lady later Bro.

Killjoy: You too Zaara.

-------------------------

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

-----------------------

(A week after leaving Konoha)

The people that had left Konoha were all sitting around a camp fire. Rin, Shizune, Anko, Karin and Naruto were sleeping, while the four adults were talking.

"Nee-san I was thinking it'd be a bad idea to go to Kumo or Iwa. I know you have a bounty on your head from them. Dan and I also have bounties from them because of our parts in the last war. Sand's on friendly terms with Leaf and all minor villages don't want to get invalid with us," said Nawaki closing his eyes.

"That leaves Mist or Countries without Villages," said Tsunade.

"Mist is out of the question. Tsunade your family carries a bloodline, two if I'm not mistaken," said Dan.

"Then you must not know our personal family history. You see The Senju clan are closer related to the Uzumaki then people knew. Tobirama and Hashirama shared the same father, but different mothers. Tobirama's mother was from the Uzumaki clan, but she died in Child birth so he was given to his father and raised by his brothers mother," said Tsunade.

Dan's eyes widened. "So that means you three are related?" asked Dan.

Nawaki nodded. "By clan laws and rights we are, even though we don't share the same direct blood," said Nawaki.

"I see. Not blood kin, but still family," said Dan leaning back.

"So where should we go?" asked Tsunade looking at the others.

"Mist is probably best. They were close with Whirlpool Country as well as other water nations," said Kushina.

"It would be for the best," said Nawaki as they went to sleep.

(three days later- Water Country)

The group had entered water country and found the hidden mist village with ease. While the hidden Mist wasn't as large as Konoha it was still hard to dismiss the fact it was still pretty damn big. The village had many buildings that could pass for homes or shops. It was also surrounded by several mountains and a heavy mist making it difficult to find unless you knew it's location.

Once reaching the Gate a Chunin guard sent a bird to the office requesting an escort for the traveling group. It was about 5 minutes later that a Genin appeared. She looked around 13 years old, 5'1" large c-cup breasts, long russet-red hair with a bun sitting on top with a blue ribbon, jade green eyes, tone and slender body, wearing blue shirt without any shoulders over a fishnet body suit, black shirt, knee high blue boots. Around her neck was a mist headband

"Hello who are you?" asked Dan.

"I'm Yukari. Welcome to The hidden mist Village," said Yukari (1)

"We're honored. I'm Kushina Uzumaki and these are my children. Naruto Uzumaki and Karin Uzumaki," said Kushina as the kids waved at her.

Yukari took one look at them before squealing and hugging Naruto to her chest. Naruto blushed, Dan and Nawaki were cursing the blonde boys luck, Karin, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kushina were all giggling at how uncomfortable Naruto looked, while Anko and Rin were glaring daggers at the girl.

"Kaa-san is this pretty lady taking us to met the Mizukage?" asked Naruto.

Yukari squealed, before hugging Naruto tighter to her breasts. "AWWWWWWW, he so well mannered and polite. That's it cutie you're my future husband," said Yukari making Naruto blush harder then he was a second ago.

Rin growled before she got Naruto from Yukari. "Not that I'm complaining, but could you please take us to the Mizukage?" asked Rin.

Yukari still had that smile on her face as she nodded. "Sure thing… I never got the rest of your names," said Yukari.

Anko's eyes never left Yukari. "I'm Anko," said Anko

"Rin," said Rin still glaring at Yukari as well.

"I'm Dan. This is my wife Tsunade, our daughter Shizune, and my brother in law Nawaki.

"Can you take us to the Mizukage tower?" asked Kushina.

Yukari shuck her head. "No tower here we're going to the Mizukage mansion," said Yukari as she began to lead them to a large mansion that was in one of the hills.

(At the mansion)

Once they arrived at the mansion they quickly realized that it was large. It had three floors, a large door and a few guards. Sitting at a table was a Man who stood at a remarkable 6'5", spiked black hair, a large sword on his back, wearing a gray sweater, gray pants, and a Dark blue Jonin vest. Next to him was a young child, with black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a pink Kimono.

"Who is that?" asked Dan looking at the man.

"That Is Zabuza Momochi and his young Apprentice Haku. Zabuza is a member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen(2)," said Yukari as she opened the doors and lead them to the Mizukage's office.

Dan stared at the man. He had heard Rumors of the one they called the Demon of the hidden Mist. They said that at the age of 16 he slew the whole graduating class of that year. Dan shivered. He knew that he might have years on Zabuza, but if Zabuza was anything like his reputation then he would be one hell of a fighter.

They walked up to the second floor and found themselves in the center room. Yukari knocked lightly.

"Enter," was what they heard.

Yukari pushed the door open and they found themselves in front of the Mizukage. Yukari closed the doors leaving them with the Mizukage. The Mizukage appeared to be rather young. Looking around 18. He had tan colored hair, red eyes, a long scar appearing under his left eye, wearing a green clock, full black body suit.

"My name is Yagura. What can I do for you people?" asked The Yagura.

"Mizukage-sama we would like to live inside your village, not as your Ninja, but as allies," said Kushina.

"What could you bring to my village to warrant your stay?" asked Yagura.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan. These are my children Naruto and Karin. W are the last of the Uzumaki," said Kushina.

Yagura put his hand on his chin. "Uzumaki huh? They say there isn't a clan on the face of the planet that can rival yours in seer power and cunning. Not even the Uchiha. I know of them the Senju clan. Praised for your skills on the battlefield as well as their tactics," said Yagura.

Nawaki glared at the man. _"He's done his homework. He already knew of us and yet we know nothing of him," thought Nawaki. _

Kushina frowned. "So you know of us," said Kushina.

"Yes I do. It's hard to have not heard of the Red Death Kushina and the Medic Goddess Tsunade. I will assign you a home. You may stay here as my guests and allies," said Yagura as they filed out of the room.

Yukari stood by the door with a lollipop in her mouth. She took it out and looked at the people. "I'm your escort to your new home," said Yukari as she began to walk them towards the House. The House was in the west part of the village. The house was fairly big and had two floors. A large garden out front, and in the back was a training field. The house itself was blue.

Nawaki opened the door and they all entered the house together. They were absolutely amazed by the size of it The living room itself was large and was already furnished. It had a circular couch facing the fire place with a few others around it. A few pictures of the village and country on it's red walls. The kitchen was large as well. They didn't have time to really explore the rest of the house as Yukari lead them upstairs. She showed them the bedrooms. The house had 17 bedrooms. One of them was already marked Yukari.

"Yukari do you live here alone?" asked Kushina looking t her.

"Yep I do. My family was murdered by the Mizukage. Ever since he came to power a year ago he's been ruling with an iron fist. Even the SSS have fewer privileges," said Yukari.

Everyone was shocked by this. "Can't the Council control him a bit?" asked Nawaki.

Yukari looked at him. "This isn't the leaf. We don't have a council. The Mizukage's word is absolute," said Yukari walking over to her room and closing the door.

(4 years later)

Naruto walked around the Mist village and was board. Karin was hanging with her best friend Haku. He had grown a few inches, and his hair had become a bit longer, he wore a blue long sleeve shirt, blue pants. He had been training with Yukari today and as normal she teased him with her body and words. His mother and aunt Tsunade were already talking about marriage between the two. Whenever they brought it up around Rin and Anko the temperature seemed to drop, though for the life of him he couldn't understand why.

He walked over to the forest when he heard what sounded like people fighting. He ran in and found two girls fighting each other. the first girl was around his age, had short green hair, pink eyes, dark skin, wearing a black baggy shirt, and boots.

He then looked over at the other girl. She stood a head taller then Naruto did, long blue hair, black eyes, wearing a green shirt, black pants, and sandals.

"Back off!" yelled the girl with green hair

"Never!" yelled the girl with blue hair throwing a kunai. The kunai hit the other girl in the face. Sending her to the ground. "NOW YOU DIE!" yelled the blue haired girl.

Naruto jumped in the way and stopped the kunai. He caught the blue haired girl by the arm. "Okay that's enough of that," said Naruto.

The blue haired girl looked at him. "Who the hell are you?" asked the girl.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are?" asked Naruto looking at the girl with calm and cool eyes that he learned from Nawaki.

"Guren," said the girl.

Naruto nodded and looked at the other girl. "And You are?" asked Naruto.

"I'm a runaway from the hidden Waterfall. My name is Fuu," said the girl.

Naruto nodded. He looked at the girl more closely and noticed something off about her. Like her aura was different, almost like his. Naruto and his sister shared that in a way. They could both read the aura's of people. They could turn it off at will if they wanted to, but when in danger they could see clearly. They had yet to ask their mother about it, but they planned to soon. Her aura was yellow. Kind of like his, but his was more on the orange side of it. His sister and mother had blue. He found it strange.

"Can you two come with me?" asked Naruto.

The girls looked at him strangely. "Why?" asked Guren.

"Because we're friends now," said Naruto grinning at them.

"Friends?" asked the two girls

"Yeah that's what you call people you like," said Naruto making both of the girls blush.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said the two girls, before they glared at each other.

"Let's go," said Naruto as they quickly left.

(Mizukage office)

Yagura leaned back in his chair. This was the second time in 4 years Sandi had stirred. The other time was when he met those kids. When he stared at the blonde boy his demon seemed to be warning him of something, something great and terrible. It took him a while to realize that another Host was in the village and now there were four hosts inside the village, including himself. He had a fighting force like no other right at the tips of his fingers and yet he couldn't get his hands on the boy because he hadn't sworn allegiance to the village nor the new host for he didn't know who it was.

"_Doesn't matter. I'll soon control them all," said Yagura as he picked up his fish and began to eat._

(Uzumaki Household)

Yukari sighed. Her favorite blonde was no where in sight. Yukari had become quite the woman in the last 4 years. At 17 she now stood at 5'5", her bust was now DD-cup, long slender legs, she still wore her fishnet body suit that went all the way down her legs and left her shoulders, but over that she wore a battle Kimono that left her shoulders bare, black biker shorts and boots.

Yukari liked teasing Naruto and in a few years he would be rip enough to… Yukari shivered at the possibilities.

"_Calm down girl. When he's 14 and not a minute sooner," thought Yukari._

After those thoughts passed her head two of her favorite people walked in. Anko and Rin. She figured that neither of them had a thing on her. Anko at the same age as herself stood even with her, C-cup breasts, wore a long brown trench coat, a fishnet body suit that stopped at mid-thigh, and a skirt, shin guards, and boots Rin on the other had at the age of 19 stood at 5'6", long brown hair, D-cup breasts, wearing a purple kimono top, black hip hugger pants, and boots.

"Hey there ladies," said Yukari in her normal Cheery way.

Anko and Rin scowled at her. It didn't take a whole lot of brains to realized that they didn't like the way she acted around Naruto. Rin was protective of Naruto in a way of a caring friend, while Anko always tried to out shine her in terms of flirting with Naruto.

"Hello Yukari-san," said Rin.

"How's it going tits," said Anko.

Rin turned to Anko. "Anko that's inappropriate!" said Rin. She didn't like Anko's vulgar language all that much.

"What? The chicks got a huge set of knockers on her!" said Anko grabbing one of them and squeezing it making her moan slightly.

"Anko-chan you mind stopping that?" asked Yukari.

"If you two are going to start that again I'm out," said Rin walking out the door.

**Warning Lemon**

Anko smirked at her before pinching her nipple, making Yukari whimper in pleasure. Anko had a thing for both sexes as she had had a few girlfriends and one boyfriend. Rin was saving herself for the right guy. Anko reached her hand into Yukari's shorts and lightly fingered her. Yukari let out a loud moan that would have not gone un noticed if they weren't in one of the many rooms that had seals on it. This was a normal thing for Yukari and Anko, when they got a little to sexually frustrated they would often seek each other out and have sex with each other. Only on one occasion did they sleep together and that was during a Mission to take a scroll to the Lord of water.

Anko removed her coat and skirt, while helping Yukari out of hers. Yukari was not ashamed of her Body at all. She would often walk around the house with small shorts and a top that barely covered her. Anko looked at Yukari's body and was starting to get hot. She removed Yukari's shorts and boots, before she started to thrust her fingers into her harder.

Yukari throw her head back as she cum hard on Anko's hand. Yukari always knew that her pussy lips were sensitive, but Anko knew just the right spots to hit to get her of quickly. Yukari was a person who liked to be dominated on while Anko liked to Dominate. She once told Yukari that the only person she would submit to was Naruto. Anko took a Kunai and tore a hole in her body suit that exposed her pink pussy lips and asshole. Anko knew about Yukari never having sex with anybody but her so she was basically unspoiled. Anko put her hand over Yukari's pussy, before she began to pinch her clit. Yukari squalled in pleasure as Anko did this.

Anko then lowered her head and began to tongue her ass. Yukari's eye's widened as she arced her back. She knew that she was about to cum again and then it was time for her favorite part of having sex with Anko. Anko removed her hand and began to lick and suck on her pussy making her scream as she cum again.

Yukari panted as Anko walked over to the closet and came back with a triple ender. Yukari knew that two of the ends were going into her ass and pussy, while the last part was going into Anko. Anko put Yukari on her knees, before pushing one end inside herself. Anko moaned at the feeling of the ending being inside of her, before slamming both ends into Yukari. Yukari yelled out in pleasure as Anko before moving them in and out as Yukari pushed back onto them.

"Say… my… name whore!" Moaned out Anko. Whenever they got together Anko would call Yukari a whore.

"Fuck me Anko-sama!" yelled our Yukari as Anko slammed into her a few more times.

"What was that bitch!" yelled Anko thrust back onto her end as the other ends were shoved back inside Yukari getting a loud moan from her.

"FUCK ME ANKO-SAMA!" yelled Yukari as she came.

"That's right bitch. You belong to me," moaned out Anko as she sped up with all the ends.

Yukari and Anko both came and Yukari fell onto the floor panting. Anko pulled out the triple ender before getting in front of Yukari. Yukari knew what Anko wanted and began to eat the other woman out. Anko moaned in delight as Yukari did this. Yukari had a skilled tongue that was for more then flirting. Yukari slipped her tongue inside of Anko's pussy as deep as she could making her moan in pleasure. Yukari then reached up and grabbed Anko's breasts making Anko gasp in bliss. It only took a few more skillful licks to make Anko cum.

**Lemon end.**

Both girls got up sweating and put back on their clothes, before walking out the room to find Rin standing their with a Yo-yo in hand. Rin was probably the only one who knew their secret and she would keep it.

"You two done fucking yet?" asked Rin as they both nodded and headed down to the living room.

They had come to an agreement about a year ago that invalid Naruto. None of them would make a pass at him until he as least 14, but teasing was okay. They entered the living room to find Naruto, two unknown girls, Tsunade, and Kushina. Yukari ran over to Naruto and hugged him between her breasts as was the norm, Rin and Anko began to yell at her as was the norm, while Kushina was planning the future wedding as was the norm. All in a normal day for them.

(One month later)

It had been a month since Guren and Fuu had been living with them. Naruto hung around them just as much as he did Haku and his sister. Currently Naruto was at the pool. Mist was relatively warm most of the year, but in winter it was damn freezing. It was also rare that The hidden mist wasn't misty so a perfect day for a swim. Naruto had on a pair of orange trunks and was swimming around the pool. Haku had on a lavender one piece suit, while his sister adopted a red one piece. Guren had on a green one piece, while Fuu took to white. Tsunade, Kushina, and Dan were also there, Tsunade had on a two piece bikini with a long skirt over it. Dan was wearing a pair of black shorts. Kushina wore a two piece blue outfit.

Nawaki was over by the grill wearing a plain white shirt, tan shorts and a kiss the cook apron. The other girls were still inside getting dressed. Naruto and Fuu began to race from one side of the pool to the other, before the girls came out. Nawaki looked at them for a split second, before he was nearly blown back by a nose bleed, but held it in. Dan was in a similar stance, but Tsunade was keeping him in check.

Naruto got out the pool and blushed as he looked at the girls. Yukari wore a blue string bikini, that showed off much of her body, and a good amount of cleavage, Anko was in a purple two piece with a skirt around her waist, Shizune was blushing in a white two piece and keep looking at the other girls. Rin wore a brown top and unzipped shorts that showed off her brown swimming bottoms.

Karin walked over to her brother and smacked him on the head. They were wired like that. While few could read them, they were an open book to each other. They were just like that.

Naruto grinned at his sister. "Thanks Karin-chan I needed that," said Naruto.

"Anytime nii-chan," said Karin smiling at her brother with her hands behind her back. She still liked to call him that.

Naruto was grabbed in a massive hug by Anko. By now he was use to being smothered in their mounds, but that didn't stop him from blushing.

"Ahh is Naruto-chan blushing for Anko-chan?" said Anko in a bit of a baby voice.

Yukari ran up and began to wiggle her body in to Naruto's making him blush harder. "Hey I want to hug Naruto-chan too!" said Yukari.

Rin growled at them. "Both of you grow up," said Rin.

Karin sighed as Fuu and Guren looked at them. "Are they always like this Karin-chan?" asked Guren.

Karin shuck her head. "No normally their worse," said Karin.

"Worse?" asked Fuu.

Shizune nodded. "Um hum. Normally they give him a nose bleed," said Shizune.

Dan and Nawaki were laughing while Tsunade and Kushina talked about wedding plans.

Do you think he needs the man to man?" asked Nawaki looking at his brother in law.

"I agree with you on that my friend," said Dan.

So Tsunade how long do you give Yukari, Rin, and Anko, before they try to turn him into a man?" asked Kushina.

"I give them until he's 14," said Tsunade.

"I think 13," said Kushina. _"I wonder if I'll get grand kids before he's 17?" thought Kushina_

(5 years later)

Naruto growled as he looked out over the village. Naruto at 13 stood at 5'4", long blonde hair that fell to his shoulders with red strips in it, deep blue eyes, wearing a long blue coat with kanji for wind on the left arm and kanji for water on the right and a picture of a fox on the back, a black muscle shirt, blue pants, and ninja boots. Next to him was Yukari. Yukari appeared to look much the same as she had before, the only difference was that she liked to cover her right eye, which Naruto thought made her look extremely sexy. At 22 years of age she was getting marriage contracts, but always turned them down saying she had a lover already.

Mist was close to breaking out into civil war and it was all that Damn Yagura's fault. About 3 years ago the Kaguya clan attack the village. They were quickly put down, but that had sparked the great Bloodline hunt. Nearly 20 clans were put to death because of that man. The person responsible was his right hand man Utakata. Those men were like him and Fuu. Host of great Demons.

_Flashback 1 year ago._

_Naruto and Fuu followed behind Utakata. The man had light brown hair that covered his left eye, brown eyes, stood at 5'6", was around Yukari's age, wore a blue kimono. In his hand was a blowing bubble wand. _

_"Why did you come and get us Utakata-san?" asked Naruto. He had learned about 3 years ago that both he and Fuu were hosts to great Demons. He the Kyubi and she the Nanabi. They were both learning to control their demons and were on friendly bases with them. _

_All three entered the office and saw Yagura sitting in his chair. "Hello my family," said Yagura smiling at them._

"_Family?" asked Naruto and Fuu._

"_Yes family. Yagura-sama sees us as Naruto-kun and I as his brothers and you Fuu-chan as his sister. We all share the same destiny," said Utakata_

"_Really?" asked Fuu looking at the Mizukage._

_Yagura nodded. "Yes we do. You two had already tapped into your demon's powers, but not fully and not yet. I want you to join me in taking over the world," said Yagura._

_Naruto glared at him. "Are you Nuts! Even if you had a powerful enough army, and that's a big IF you'd need something strong enough to take out all the other Kages at if not at different times then at once," said Naruto__ looking at Yagura._

_Yagura smiled. "That's what we are here for. If we can gather up the other members of our exclusive family, we'll turn the whole world into slaves. We will burn this world to the ground and turn it to ashes and then rebuild it in our image… As GODS," said Yagura with a light smirk on his lips_

_Naruto gritted his teeth, before letting Kyubi's chakra flow. "Are you mad Yagura! Millions will die in such a large war!" yelled Naruto._

_Yagura chuckled, before looking out the window. "I don't expect you to answer now my young siblings. I'll first show you a taste of what we have planned for the world," said Yagura as Utakata saw them out of the room._

_Flashback end_

Naruto stared at the Home of Yagura. The bastard was a real piece of work he was. He planed to kill every clan so that he and the other hosts could rule as Gods of a new world, were they were the law of the world. A world Yagua was the true ruler of. A small faction of those who thought he had gone crazy had decided to take him down. The plan had been simple.

Stage 1: The SSS as well as the ones who were in their group would attack from the front. While Tsunade, Dan, Nawaki, and Kushina lead teams of 20 to battle those who were just as blood thirsty as the Mizukage.

Stage 2: Naruto and Yukari would confront Yagura as Naruto was an ANBU level without Kyubi's chakra and Yukari was already Kage level despite her young age. Fuu, Anko, Rin, Karin, Guren, and Shizune would be handling Utakata. He wasn't as strong as Yagura, but he was still a threat to everyone if he lived though the battle.

Stage 3: after the battle is all said and done they would establish a new Hidden mist village. One they would be proud of.

Naruto looked at Yukari and smiled. "Are you ready Yukari-chan?" asked Naruto

Yukari smirked at him. "Yes Naruto-kun. It's time to kill a tyrant," said Yukari giving Naruto a kiss with tongue.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment. He had been kissed by both Anko and Rin, but never with tongue. This was a new one for him. Yukari pulled back before winking at Naruto and heading over to the edge of the cliff. Naruto smirked at her. It was going to be a long night.

--------------------------------

Zaara was fixing the screen, while Rin thwacked some wires. Zaara replaced the screen while Rin covered the panel.

Rin: (Groaning) That took a bit of time

Zaara: (Wiping his hands on a white towel) That should do it. Sera how's it operation?

Sera: Operating at Max. It won't need to be repaired for a little while Zaara. Good job.

Zaara: Thank my New partner here. She's good with her hands. And quite Sexy too.

Rin (Blushing) It was no trouble at all.

*Killjoy and Anko*

Killjoy: Well that's all done I must say you are a surprisingly good mechanic.

Anko: Thanks. Thats not all I am good at.

Killjoy: Oh I am sure of that.

Anko: Let me show you.

Tom: Hey guy great work.

Anko: (Glaring at tom) And great Timing tin head

Tom: (Looking at them in confusion) what?

Killjoy: Tom get the hell out!!!!!!!!!

Authors note

(1) She's the 5th Mizukage.

(2) Seven Shinobi swordsmen- The baddest dudes in all of Mist also commonly known as the SSS.


	3. The One Night Rebellion

Rin: So what's Next Zaara?

Zaara: (Takes a swig of sake) Mostly nothing. We monitor threats to this sector and our ship and if it's bad enough we have to deal with it.

Anko: I am sore

Killjoy: : hey you'll be ok I promise.

Zaara: What? It wasn't that bad. Yo only had to spend a day in recovery

Killjoy: well still it hurt.

Seras: At least you haven't been trapped by a crazed virus.

Zaara: I was eaten that one time. And Killjoy shot at it!

Killjoy: I wondered what would happen.

Tom, Seras sweat drop while the girls laugh.

-----------------------------------

We don't own Naruto or any other stories that might get added on later.

-----------------------------------

Human speech

_Human thought _

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought **_

**Demonic influenced speech**

---------------------------

(Naruto and Yukari)

Naruto and Yukari raced down the hill as fires broke out all over the village. Utakata had already been set to see what was happening. It was up to the girls now to take him on. Naruto saw an ANBU member in his way so he broke his neck to stop him from interfering in the plan. Naruto and Yukari quickly raced inside the mansion to find Yagura waiting for them.

"Do you reject my offer of power little brother?" asked Yagura titling his head to the side.

"Power? What you want isn't power, it's domination of the world!" yelled Naruto getting into a stance.

Yagura frowned. "You could have whatever you want. Money, Women, land to call your own. Anything! But you reject it why brother?" asked Yagura as he stood up.

"Unlike you Naruto-kun has a reason to fight Yagura!" yelled Yukari glaring at the man before her.

They felt a large amount of power suddenly come down upon them. It was powerful almost insane. They looked over and saw that it was Yagura. It wasn't enough to put them on the ground, but it was enough to let them know why he was the Mizukage.

Yagura turned his eyes to Yukari in a hard glare. "I think I was talking to my brother wench! Don't interfere in our conversation again or i'll kill you where you stand!" yelled Yagura, before his eyes fell back on Naruto. "Tell me brother?"

Naruto unleashed his own power making sure Yagura knew that he was going to be in for a hard fight. "Because I have a family to protect brother," said Naruto

Yagura put his hand on his chin. "I see brother. This false family of yours has poisoned your mind. Very well then brother. I will remove this false family of yours, leaving only us…Starting with you!" yelled Yagura glaring at Yukari.

Yagura charged at Yukari who pulled out a hidden kodachi. Naruto appeared before him and kicked Yagura in the stomach sending him flying. Naruto had learned the skill of Flash step from his mother. It was one of the Uzumaki's skills that allowed them to move fast in battle. Most Jonin could move fast, but not fast enough to leave after images of themselves.

Yagura stopped himself, before twisting and going though hand signs. "Water style: Hydro Cannon Jutsu!" yelled Yagura launching a massive ball of water from his mouth.

Yukari ran thought her own. "Water style: Misty shield Jutsu!" yelled Yukari. A dense mist gathered and the attack dissipated.

Naruto gathered wind to his lungs. "Wind style: Blazing Drill Justu!" yelled Naruto firing a volley of wind from his mouth.

Yagura saw the attack coming and jumped out the way. When he looked behind him he saw that the wall had melted from the heat that it gave off. Yagura charged at Naruto and throw out a punch. Naruto parried the punch, before throwing out a high kick, Yagura ducked it, and avoided a knee to the face, before flipping to the side to avoid the Kunai that was thrown at him. He landed on his feet, before sweeping Naruto's feet from under him and palming him in his chest and sending him though a wall and into the garden.

Yukari charged at Yagura and slashed him in his chest. Yagura grunted in pain, before he throw out a kick that launched Yukari into the air. Yukari flipped, before flowing though her hand signs.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Yukari as a dragon of 20 feet formed.

Wind style: wind Flacon Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as a Flacon with blue eyes and was 10 feet large flow at Yagura.

Yagura knew that this was going to hurt so he began to tap into his Sandi's power. A sickly purple Chakra emerged from his body and he quickly ran though hand signs.

"Iron Style: Armor of the underworld!" yelled Yagura as the two attacks collided with him. Smoke kicked up and was massive. Naruto and Yukari regrouped, before the smoke cleared.

When it was clear they both looked at Yagura in shock. His body was covered in a grayish shell style armor. The helmet on his head resembled that of a samurai helmet that covered his right eye leaving his left eye for the world to see. Behind him was 2 tails.

**"Provo brother. I didn't intend to use this against you, but I'm not taking any chances as long as this _family_ has you under it's control. You should feel honored brother, for you are the first to see me use this much power in a very long time," said Yagura.**

Naruto growled before he tapped into his own mind. _"Kybui I need some power!" yelled Naruto._

"**How much you need Kit? Kyubi asked Naruto.**

"_at least 2 tails for now. I want the 3rd held for me," thought Naruto._

"**You got it," said Kyubi before flooding Naruto's pools.**

Naruto's eyes shot open as he grew fangs, his eyes turned purple. He soon became in clocked in a red chakra barrier that had two tails. He roared at Yagura. Yukari smirked, before she put her kodachi into the ground.

"This fight is getting serious. I'd better prepare as well," said Yukari as water appeared next to her and formed into a large dragon.

Yagura eyed the dragon, before Yukari raised her hand and it shot at Yagura. Yagura jumped to the side, but to his amazement the Dragon turned towards him and opened it's jaws. It's jaws slammed down on Yagura, before a large amount of electricity shot around him and shocked him. Yagura focused his power, before creating a rupture shield that destroyed the dragon, only for it to reform next to her as she picked up her blade.

"**What the hell!?" yelled Yagura.**

Yukari smiled. "My bloodline limit. It's called Hell's Tide(1) it's a neat little bloodline. I can create animals, like wolfs, sharks, and other beasts. They think like those animals, but I have full control over them. It comes with the side effect of having charged particles added to it's body giving it an electric ability," said Yukari.

**Yagura growled. "A SINFUL BLOODLINE WILDER IN MY VILLAGE!" he yelled.**

Yukari smirked at him. "First generation too asshole. My mother had unique abilities for both lightning and water. I'm the same," said Yukari.

Yagura charged at her only to be tackled by Naruto. They skidded to a halt and traded a flurry of blows. Naruto throw out a powerful kick that knocked him back. Yagura skidded back before the dragon charged at him.

**Yukari-chan hold him off for a few minutes. I need time to test my new Jutsu," said Naruto  
**

"Hurry Naruto-kun. I can only hold him for so long!" yelled Yukari focusing on Yagura.

Naruto put out his hands and started a long chain of signs. "**Ice style: Deep Freeze Jutsu!" yelled Naruto.**

(in another part of Town)

Utakata was running though the town looking for the commanders that dared to oppose his master.

"Now!" yelled a voice that he knew belonged to Karin

"Water style: water gun Jutsu!" yelled three voices.

Crystal style: Crystal Shrunken Jutsu!" yelled another voice.

Utakata was pushed into a building from behind and then felt 5 shrunken impale him. He was pushed though the building. He landed on the ground before rolling. He skidded up right before looking at who did it. It was Anko, Karin, Rin, Shizune, Guren, and Fuu.

Karin had grown into a fine girl at 13, She stood at 5'4", long red hair, C-cup breasts, long slender legs, wearing oval glasses, a purple shirt that showed of her stomach, and black biker shorts that showed off her firm round ass.

Rin stood at the same height she had before, but now she wore a loose red Kimono top that showed off her breasts, tight black pants, and sandals. Anko wore her same clothes, but if you asked anyone see seemed to be even more sexy then a few years ago. Shizune had changed her outfit to a black leather jacket over a blue shirt, black shorts and medical sandals.

Fuu now stood on even footing with Karin. Long green hair that had gotten darker over the years, soft pink eyes, C-cup breasts, wearing a white sleeveless shirt over a mesh shirt that showed off her stomach, mesh shorts with a white knee length skirt over it, and long white sleeves that were sort of glove like, and long white boots.

Fuu charged at Utakata and kicked him into the air. They had decided that it would be better not to give him a change to retaliate. Karin flashed in front of him, before hammering him in his face sending him to the ground. Utakata righted himself only to feel his arms disabled. He looked an noticed that it was Shizune and Rin that had done it.

"You bitches what did you do to my arms!" yelled Utakata.

They smiled at him, before they held up their hands. Both their hands were glowing blue indicating Chakra scalpels.

Time for the end of you! Crystal style: Crystal Drill Break!" yelled Guren as three crystals formed a drill around her arm, before she charged at Utakata. She slammed the drill into his heart making him scream out in pain, before he fell over.

The girls didn't want to take any chances so they slashed his throat, before burning his body.

"Even a strong Ninja can be brought down by a sneak attack," said Rin as they all took off to help the other groups around the village.

(Back with Naruto and Yukari)

The Justu that Naruto had just used hit one of the tails on the armor. The armor froze all around before shattering into little pieces, leaving Yagura with slight frost bite, and a completely frozen arm.

**"What did y**ou just do?" asked Yagura holding his arm.

Naruto smirked at him. **"Deep freeze Jutsu. A combo of wind and water jutsu that results in an Ice attack. Although**," said Naruto before he vanished and appeared behind Yagura before sending him into the air. **"I prefer to use my hands!**" yelled Naruto, before he flashed again and lopped his arm off with a well placed kick. Yagura yelled out in pain before he glared at his 'brother'. Naruto then pulled back his left fist and sent Yagura to the ground.

Naruto focused his power again and summoned all his strength. **"Ice Style: Deep freeze Jutsu!**" yelled Naruto letting loose a cannon of Ice and snow from his mouth. The beam connected with Yagura freezing yelled, before hitting the gronud

Naruto landed and looked at Yagura. He was slowly freezing to death, but he was chuckling. "Good job little brother. I was to weak to lead this new world, but you have all the power to do so… Become a god of this world brother and make me proud," said Yagura before a large dragon slammed into his frozen chest breaking him apart.

A few ninja appeared. The SSS, Kushina, Dan, Tsunade, Nawaki and the girls among them. Everyone looked at Yukari. She looked both deadly and beautiful in the crimson glow of the fire. Everyone knew that only the strongest of people could be the Mizukage. Naruto bowed to her making her look at him as he took her right hand in his and kissed it. Yukari blushed at his actions.

"All Hail Yukari-sama the new Mizukage," said Naruto making her use all of her self control not to hug him to her chest and then some," said Naruto as he smirked in his own mind.

"_Pay back is a bitch huh Yukari?" thought Naruto laughing slightly in his mind._

Everyone began to bow down to her as they understood that she was now the Mizukage and if anyone was stupid enough to fuck with her then they would most likely be killed.

(2 years later)

The village of the hidden mist had quickly gotten back on it's feet after the One Night rebellion as many people called it. The SSS was no longer at full power after the war. Kisame had heard rumors of a powerful organization and left his seat on the SSS to hunt them down on Orders of Yukari and the New village Council. Also Raiga had died in combat that night leaving his slot empty as well. Kushina had taken up a position in the group as a mist ninja. She had taken on Karin as an apprentice.

Naruto was heading towards his home to relax. He like the rest of his family had taken up the mantle of Ninja for the village. He had been given a sword by Zabuza. One that was like his but it wasn't his style. He would talk to Zabuza about that later.

Naruto entered his house and called out his return, but no one answered. Naruto removed his jacket leaving him in his black shirt and blue pants. He first walked over to his sisters room and opened the door slightly. He knew that most of the rooms had a silencing seal placed on them so you couldn't hear what was happening inside the room or outside. There on Karin's bed was both Haku and Karin moaning their heads off as they fingered each other. Naruto blushed before lightly shutting the door. He walked over to his own room to forget about what he just saw and heard. He carefully opened the door and saw a sight of sights.

**Warning lemon**

Rin was on his bed with her clothes off and fingering herself while pinching the nipple of her left breast. Her face was flushed. Her hair was un even and her hair wild. Sweat poured down her lovely body giving her a some what exotic look.

Rin shuttered as she reached her climax. "NARUTO-KUNNNNNN!" yelled Rin as her juices poured out of her. Rin fell back onto the bed glowing after her release. Naruto walked closer to Rin and then removed his own clothes leaving his cock to stand fully at 11 inches long and 2 inches wide. Naruto walked closer to Rin, before he leaned down and kissed her.

Normally Naruto could control his lust for the women in his life, but seeing Rin after her release and hearing his name called out had freed the beast that had been locked up for so many years. He was going to take Rin then and there. Rin for her part was shocked. She had wanted Naruto for years. She figured that Anko or Yukari would get him first, but her. She quickly got over her shock as Naruto began to suck on her collar bone. Rin moaned as her toes curled up.

Naruto began to move down before he found her womanhood. Naruto smirked as he traced the outside of her lower lips getting a shutter out of her. Rin began to run her hands though his blonde hair when He stick his tongue into her pussy making her scream out in pleasure. Naruto began to wiggle his tongue around to get a better taste of Rin. Rin began to thrash about as Naruto pinched her clit lightly while still eating her pussy out. Rin screamed out in bliss as she came. Rin lay there on the bed with a smile on her face, but she still wasn't satisfied yet. Not until she had that big hunk of meat shoved into her.

Rin pulled Naruto's up to her lips and kissed him hard. She pulled back and stared into those eyes she loved so much. "Naruto-kun I need you inside me now," Rin said.

Naruto positioned himself at her entrance and rubbed up against her, before looking at her. "Are you sure Rin-chan?" asked Naruto.

Rin nodded, before Naruto pushed into her slowly. Rin screamed in pain and pleasure as he was all the way inside her. This was her first time with anybody. She had popped her hymen during the later stages of her training. Rin leaned up and kissed Naruto as she began to grind her hips. Naruto took that as the signal to start and began to thrust into her at a slow pace.

"Faster Naruto-kun!" moaned Rin.

Naruto speed up and began to really drive into Rin. Rin moaned as he lifted her into the air by her ass and hosted her there and he began to drive into her harder. Rin screamed as sweat ran down their bodies and mixed with the smell of sex. Rin moaned loudly but didn't take her eyes off her lover. Naruto stared right back into Rin's eyes. He couldn't explain it but looking into her eyes made him want her more. Naruto thrust harder into Rin making her moan. Rin felt her walls tightening around Naruto. Naruto too felt his release fast approaching.

Rin-chan… I'm about to…" started Naruto.

"UHH. Go ahead baby! Feel me with your seed!" yelled Rin.

Naruto speed up his thrusts and released himself inside of her. Rin screamed in her own Release and fell back onto the bed with a content look on her face.

**Warning lemon end**

As they lay on his bed and stared into each others eyes Rin kissed Naruto hard on the lips.

"I love you Naruto-kun," said Rin smiling at Naruto.

"And I love you Rin-chan," said Naruto as they both feel asleep.

(2 hours later)

Kushina and Zabuza entered the house and tried to be as quiet as possible. No one knew that they had been seeing each other for the last 2 years in secret. It wasn't that they were embarrassed by each other. Far from it. She was worried how her children would take it. They both also had to worry about their status as members of the SSS.

"Well I know you need to get Haku, but go easy on her dear," said Kushina kissing Zabuza's cheek.

They walked up the stairs and both stopped at Naruto's room to see if the kids were in there. Kushina opened the door and both of them were instantly hit with the smell of sex. They pushed the door all the way open and gasped. There on the bed was Naruto and Rin laying bare butt necked for all to see.

Zabuza paled while Kushina smiled a bit. Zabuza ran across the hall and throw open the door, what he saw sent him into a heart attack. There on the bed was Haku and Karin going at it like rabbits in heat. They were rubbing their pussys together and moaning at the feeling of it. They had jumped apart when the door was thrown open and wrapped the sheets around themselves to cover up. Kushina was giggling peevishly.

"_It won't be to long before I get grand kids to spoil," thought Kushina. _

"WHAT THE HELL ZABUZA-SENSEI!" yelled Haku.

Of course that woke up Naruto and Rin who jumped up. Naruto throw on a towel before running into the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shit did he see Haku and Karin?" asked Naruto

"Yes he did son," said Kushina who was still in her happy place.

Naruto bent down and quickly did a medical jutsu to help Zabuza. Naruto wasn't as good as his sister was, but he was still damn good.

Zabuza opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. "Thanks for the help kid," said Zabuza.

Naruto glared at him, before he looked at everyone. "Oh I didn't save you. I just want to kill you myself. After all nobody but me sees Rin in her birthday suit. And I'm guessing Karin and Haku are in the same boat," said Naruto as he walked back into his room and slammed the door.

Zabuza looked at the two girls and paled. He was as white as a ghost. The girls shut the door so they could get dressed. He looked at Kushina and sweat dropped at her. She was making plans to have a few more rooms installed inside the house.

"_What have I gotten myself into?" thought Zabuza._

(Downstairs)

Everyone was down stairs in the living room. Rin sat on the Couch next to Naruto wearing a bath robe, as were Haku and Karin. Naruto had on a pair of pants and a gray muscle shirt.

Zabuza sat there fearing for his life as Naruto keep glaring at him. Kushina decided to act as the mediator.

"Alright can someone explain what's going on. How about you girls start off," said Kushina making them both blush.

"Well you see Kaa-san Haku-chan and I have been together in secret for the last year. We didn't know how you'd react so we kept quiet about it. We've had sex any place we can get a moment of privacy," said Karin blushing like a tomato.

"Thing is Kushina-sama I love Karin and she loves me. Please don't force us apart?" asked Haku bowing her head slightly.

"What? I would never dream of it. If you two want to be together who am I to stop you. Of course I'm a little freaked out by it, but I won't stop you two from doing anything," said Kushina making the girls squeal in joy, before they kissed.

Kushina smirked, before her eyes fell on her son. "What about you Naru-chan.

Naruto blushed. "Me and Rin just sort of happened," said Naruto blushing.

Rin blushed as she buried her head on to Naruto's shoulder. "He walked on me masturbating in his room and one thing lead to another and now Naruto-kun and I are together," said Rin.

Kushina smiled. "Oh that's wonderful dear. Now we need to start planning for the kids that are going to be coming into our home in the near future. I mean with how satisfied Rin-chan looked Naruto was have really been pounding into you," said Kushina making Rin blush Before she continued on.

Zabuza smiled. "Gods I love that woman," said Zabuza making Naruto look at him.

"What you say?" asked Naruto making Zabuza pale.

"Well… it's kind of like this…" started Zabuza.

"Zabuza and I have been together for about 3 years now. He asked me to marry him this upcoming year and I agreed," said Kushina hugging Zabuza.

Naruto glared at Zabuza, before grabbing his sword and chasing Zabuza out the door. A normal day in the home of the Uzumaki.

----------------------------------

Anko: (Laying down) I'm board.

Killjoy: Hey we could have helped Zaara, but we chose to be lazy

Rin: I wonder what Zaara-kun is doing now?

Anko: (Grinning) Zaara-kun is it now? I wonder what he did to earn that title?

Rin: (Blushing) Wh-what. That's just wrong Anko!

Killjoy: You say no, but your faces tells a different story.

Anko: (Puts her arm around a blushing Rin) Come on Rin-chan you can tell me. We're friends

Sera: It sounds good to me.

Zaara and tom enter.

Zaara: What sounds good?

Rin: (Blushes and turns away) Nothing Zaara-kun.

Killjoy: Hey bud

Anko: (Grinning) Zaara-chan Rin-chan has something to ( a blushing Rin clamps her hand over Anko's mouth)

Zaara: You guys are weird. Rin can you come with me. I need your help on the bridge.

Rin (Nods and follows him) Sure

Anko: Oh she has it bad

Killjoy: Way bad

Tom: (scratches his head) Did I miss something.


	4. Of swords and Ladies

Killjoy: Anko, Rin, and Zaara are down in the hanger when Tom walks in followed by robot someone that looks strikingly like Sera.

Zaara: (comes from under the hood) That you Sera?

Sera: (Smiles) Yes it is.

Killjoy: hahahaha so you got a body now?

Sera: It's a body I ordered a while back. I had to get the make and model number.

Rin: You look beautiful Sera

Sera: thanks. I'm still mostly plugged into the ship, but I can run it from this body.

Anko: thats great.

Zaara: you want to help us fix these up?

Tom: what are those anyway.

Rin: Space runners. It's two pronged. A gunner and a pilot. Killjoy and I are better shots then Anko and Zaara.

Killjoy: (Slamming the hood)

Tom: Alright. Get to your stations we began broadcasting in 2 minutes.

Everyone: WHAT!

---------------------------------

Human speech

Human thought

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

---------------------------

(Uzumaki household- three months after the discovery)

Things had been going good. Rin and Naruto had been together and were loving every minute of it. Rin had had a few bad spars with Anko, Fuu, Guren, and Yukari, but nothing a few words didn't fix. No the worst thing had been about Haku and Karin. Normally they stayed in her room, but that didn't stop them form having sex anywhere and everywhere they got horny. One time Naruto and Yukari had walked in on them having sex in the Dojo. Yukari blushed before she and Naruto walked away.

Currently Naruto was in the Forge with Zabuza. They had talked about getting Naruto a better sword so they started to create a new one. The sword they made was a good one. It was a massive broadsword that was a bout 5 ½ feet long. The hilt of the blade was 1 ½ feet long. The rest of the sword was all blade, but it had two little holes near the hilt and a small seal on it. After brining the blade to it's ultimate sharpness and cooling it Naruto lifted it easily with one hand. Zabuza had also added a seal to a Katana like sheath so Naruto wouldn't have to carry such a large sword around.

(With Yukari)

Yukari sat in her office and sighed. She had finished her paperwork and was board. Naruto and his family had become active ninjas in the village. She had wanted to bring Naruto on as her personal bodyguard, but even she knew that she would have him fuck her more then work. The door to her office opend and Rin, Anko, Fuu and Guren walked in.

"We need to talk," said Rin making everyone look at her.

"About?" asked Guren.

"About Naruto-kun," said Rin.

Yukari raised a brow. Everyone one knew how happy they were together so what was she up to? "Start talking Rin," said Yukari

"Well you guys know I love Naruto-kun right?" asked Rin getting nods from the other girls. The thing is that he loves you guys too. I don't want to stop him from loving anybody that makes him happy," said Rin.

Everyone smiled. "So we're going back to our original plan of sharing him?" asked Anko licking her lips.

Rin nodded. "That's good, because I plan to get some time alone with him," said Guren with a blush on her face

"Why should you get him first? I've known him longer?" asked Anko.

"But he was always showing me a bit more love then you, besides Naruto's a breast man and I got the best set here," said Yukari.

"No way! My Naruto-kun is an ass man the whole way and I got the best ass here," said Fuu showing off her firm ass to the others.

Everyone began to argue about who would get the chance to be with him first. Rin sighed. She figured something like this would happen so she came up with a plan. She whistled gaining the attention of the girls, before she pulled out a small box. She opened it reviling four pieces of paper.

"You are going to draw for it. Whoever gets one gets to spend time with Naruto-kun for the day and so on, until we've all had our day and then we can see him whenever," said Rin.

The girls nodded, before each picked up a slip of paper. They each opened it and Yukari jumped for joy. She had gotten 1, Guren had pulled 2, while Fuu had gotten 3 and Anko was left with 4. Anko snapped her fingers, before she smiled. If she was going to get Naruto on the last day she would make it a hell of a day. Yukari sighed as she sat down making all the girls put Naruto out of their minds for a few seconds.

"What's on your mind?" asked Guren.

"Well you see it has to do with the SSS. With Kisame gone and Raiga dead we are short a member. You see they are our show of might. With a member short we have a gap in our power.

Everyone sat back until Anko smiled. "I got it why not take a look at the applications that the current members sent in," said Anko making Yukari shake her head.

"I already did. Most of these guys Kisame would eat for lunch and then pick his teeth with their bones. Besides anyone who joins needs to be able to show they have the power to not only hang with the Current SSS members in a one on one battle, but also need exceptional leadership skills as I may require him or her to act as the leader of my guard," said Yukari as knock sounded on her office door. "Enter,"

A Jonin walked in and he bowed to her. "Mizukage-sama. An application for SSS has just been sent in and is anticipated to be a powerful member of the group," said The Jonin handing the paper to the Mizukage.

He wasn't a fool like most other people who would give the women in the room looks of lust. He had seen the way they stared at the blonde boy. They already had their hearts set on him and from the way he added towards them. He too had his heart set.

Yukari nodded. "Thank you. You are dismissed," said Yukari as he vanished.

Yukari looked at the Application before smirking. Everyone looked at her. "Who's the little cock sucker that thinks he's bad enough to be a member of the Elite's?" asked Anko.

Yukari didn't speak, but instead threw the application onto the deck. All the girls leaned over and read one line, before they all backed up.

Naruto Uzumaki.

(The Next day)

Naruto walked down the street and was getting many respectful bows and lustful looks. It was already known that he would be a member of the SSS, but it was kind of rigged. After all he was related to a main member and he was friends with the Mizukage. He was heading over to the Mansion as all of the members of the SSS and Council had been called on. Naruto arrived at the mansion and was met by two members of the SSS.

The first was a woman. She stood at 5'7", long silver that was pulled a bit to the side of her face, orange eyes, wore a black leather Dominatrix like suit that showed off her massive D-cup breasts, thigh high black boots, shoulder pad, and a white cape that was attached to a shoulder armor. On a slanted black belt was a sword that was double bladed. Her name was Delilah the Southern Mist. Standing next to her was a man who stood just at 5'9", he had long black hair, a full beard, gray eyes, wearing a gray noble coat, black noble pants, and boots. On his belt was a rapier. He was Jerald Kateran the IV. He was a descent of people who came form the Western continents, but didn't say the name of the continuant

"Lady Delilah, Lord Jerald," said Naruto taking Delilah's hand and kissing it while shaking Jerald's.

Delilah smiled at Naruto. While her stances and clothes said one thing, her personality said something completely different.

"You must be our newest member. I'm honored to meet you," said Delilah giving Naruto a friendly kiss to the cheek.

"Please the honor is mine Lady Delilah," said Naruto.

"We should hurry to this meeting. Mizukage-sama has told us that we are to appear at the meeting," said Jerald.

"Yes. I remember my mother saying the same thing," said Naruto.

The three entered the building and headed for the Council chambers. The chambers were built as a place were the first Mizukage held sex slaves. A few dozen of the current people in mist were descendents of the first Mizukage. They entered the room and quickly located the other members of the SSS Zabuza had on a black shirt, black pants, his headband tilted to the side and boots. His mother had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had told him that she planned to cut it soon. She wore a white zip-up short sleeve coat over a black long sleeve shirt, and black baggy pants. On her side was her katana. A man who stood on the right and had a toothpick in his mouth. He stood at 5'10", short gray hair, and a beard, wore a black shirt, blue pants and white cape. he had two short swords stapped to his sides. He was Gale. The last member was a young man who had brown hair, black frame glasses, wearing a vest with the mist logo on it. A long sleeve blue shirt with white strips. On his back was a double handled sword. It was completely wrapped in tape.

Hello everyone," said Naruto walking up to the last three members of the Mists most deadly force.

"Hello Son," said Kushina.

Gale nodded at naruto. "How are you doing boy?" asked Gale

"Um Hello… Naruto-sama," said the man with black glasses.

Naruto patted him on the shoulder. "Easy there Chojuro. We are the same in ranking here, but also remember that I'm still a Genin here," said Naruto making Chojuro nod. Naruto, Fuu, and Guren had been made Genin even though they didn't go to the academy like most others. They had mostly trained with Nawaki in the basics and Yukari had taught them in history. It was Yagura that had made them Genin. He had even trained Naruto

Delilah smiled. "We'll have to change that soon," said Delilah. Naruto nodded. Even though she didn't look it Delilah was the most skilled fighter in the group. She was also the current head of the group.

Jerald smiled. "The boy will attend the Chunin Exams in due time," said Jerald.

Zabuza smirked. When the Mizukage let's her pet off his leash," said Zabuza making the members laugh and Chojuro blush at the implications that were being made.

The doors opened and Yukari walked in flanked by her advisers Tsunade and another person who Naruto had never seen. He looked around and noticed that most of the people in attendance were Civilians meaning that they ran the Civilian side of things while they allowed her to handle the Shinobi side of things.

A large man stood up. "Why have you called us here today Yukari-san?" asked the Man.

Naruto grabbed his hilt, but was stopped by Delilah. She knew just as well as he did that it was more about tradition then anything. Female Ninja in this village were more like pleasure toys since the days of the first Mizukage. Yukari and Delilah had broken with that tradition. Yukari by being the first Female Kage and Delilah being the head of the SSS.

Yukari allowed her chakra to flare making them remember that she wasn't just a pretty face, but a hard boiled Shinobi. "Remember Jinno-san I'm the leader here and with a snap of my fingers I can disband this council," said Yukari never losing her smile.

Jinno backed up and nodded his head. "Yes ma'am," said Jinno.

"Good. As I was saying we may have a problem. This initial was keep within Konoha and our spies there couldn't get out," said Yukari.

"What do you mean Mizukage-sama?" asked Kushina.

"Konoha has been on lockdown for over 3 years now," said Yukari.

"How did it escape our notice?" asked Zabuza. Zabuza may not have been the settle type, but even he would have noticed if something like that had gone down.

"It's simple. 3 years ago Sarutobi was murdered, but classified as comatose. Fugaku Uchiha was elected to act as Hokage until Sarutobi came out of comatose. Sadly all reports state that Sarutobi died 3 months ago when in fact he died 3 years ago during a minor coup," said Tsunade as she let a few tears fall.

Yukari patted Tsunade's back. "Konoha went into Marshall Law. The Gates of the village close at 5: 30 pm unless your retuning from a mission, No body was to be out past 8 pm unless it is Shinobi related business, The Konoha military police has been given the authority to kill on sight as well as other things," said Yukari.

Naruto stared at Yukari. "Your not telling us something," said Naruto looking at her as did the others.

Yukari looked at Naruto. "That's because the last bit of initial only need to be known by the members of the SSS, my advisors, and me. Additionally We need to establish a power base with the other water nations. Water country is the dominating force within the water nations, but there area few minor problems we need sorted out," said Yukari.

"Like what?" asked Zabuza.

"In wave Gato a long time ally of our last Mizukage has started to cause Wave problems. I can't have that so I want him stopped. Kushina and Jerald will handle this one. Also I will be heading to Tide Country to reinforce our alliance. Naruto and Delilah will be my escorts. The rest are to remain behind and defend the village. Dismissed," said Yukari as Naruto and Delilah followed after her. As pre strict code all Ninja in the mist carried a scroll as they were on call 24/7, even Genin. They left for the gate and ran into Fuu, Guren, Karin, Haku, and Anko.

"Hey were are you guys going?" asked Anko.

"A mission of peace with the Land of Tides," said Yukari.

Karin smiled. "Alright Yu-chan. Nii-chan you be a good boy and watch her," said Karin.

Naruto smiled, before he kissed his sister on her forehead. "I always got her back," said Naruto.

"_And ass, and chest, hell my whole body is yours Naruto-kun!" thought Yukari while blushing._

Delilah looked at her friend and boss, before smirking at her_._ "Your thinking about taking him to bed once we're done right?" asked Delilah making Yukari blush.

"N-no. Nothing like that Delilah-chan," said Yukari, blushing.

Delilah smiled. "Relax Yukari-sama. You still get your fun time with Naruto, but this is a one time deal for me. Remember I'm engaged," said Delilah.

It was true. Delilah was to wed a nobles son who happened to be a ninja of mist. The Noble had pulled some strings within her clan and she had bee ordered to marry him. Yukari had tried to do something about it, but Clans laws stopped her from interfering unless it was for the sake of one of her Ninja.

"We should get going. It's a week long boat ride to Tide," said Yukari as the three ninja left.

Fuu looked at them leaving and relzied that Yukari got to spend a week alone with Naruto. Fuu told this to the others and they all screamed.

(on the boat)

Naruto stood on deck with his traveling cloak wrapped around him. He had sealed his long jacket as not to damage it. The cloak had a hood. Many looked at him, but no body knew who he was. It had been decided that Naruto would cloak himself as nobody knew who the 7th member of the SSS was. Naruto walked towards his room to find that the door was unlocked so Naruto opened it and was surprised by what he saw.

**Warning Lemon**

Yukari was stripped to only her high heel boots. Both her arms were bound to the bed. Delilah was only in her boots as her suit was laying on the floor in a pile. Delilah was fingering Yukari making her thrash about. Yukari had drool running down her mouth.

"Theis pleasure is killing me! Delilah-chan please let me cum please!" moaned out Yukari.

Delilah smirked as she inserted her fingers deeper into Yukari, making her scream out her release.

Delilah bent down and kissed Yukari while rubbing their pussies together. This got Naruto hard. Her pussy was dripping wet and Naruto was finding it hard not to just jump her and take her as it was. Delilah turned her head and looked at Naruto. She bent down and whispered something to Yukari. Yukari looked at her and nodded.

Yukari smiled at Naruto. "Come and play with us Naruto or are you shy my love?" asked Yukari

Delilah winked at Naruto. That was all the encouragement he needed. Naruto removed his pants and cloak, before positioning himself behind Delilah and entering her swiftly. Delilah moaned in delight had having something so large inside her. Delilah liked pain. It went so well with pleasure to her. So the rougher the sex the better the end.

"Come on and fuck me like you would a slut!" yelled Delilah.

Naruto pulled out all the way before slamming into her. Delilah moaned in pleasure as her pussy was assaulted by Naruto. Delilah leaned down and began to suck on Yukari's nipples. Yukari was moaning loudly as the fact that every time Naruto's cock slammed into Delilah he would rub up against her pussy. Delilah was enjoying the pounding she was getting from Naruto. She had heard from the conquests of the son and her husband to be that he couldn't last 5 minutes, let alone a woman who could go for hours.

Delilah moaned as she felt her orgasm hit her hard. Yukari followed, before Naruto shot his seed inside her. Naruto pulled out of Delilah and she spun around so her pussy was facing Yukari.

"Start licking my cunt bitch," said Delilah in a slight growl. She was so damn turned on and she still wasn't satified to the fullest.

Yukaki kissed Delilah's pussy. "Yes my mistress," said Yukari as she began to lick Delilah's slit and got a loud moan from her

Hearing Delilah say that to her just made her hornier. Yukari started by licking and sucking on Delilah's clit while Delilah sucked on Naruto's dick. Naruto moaned in pleasure, before he pulled out of her mouth and entered Yukari's wet pussy. Yukari screamed into Delilah's pussy making said woman moan in pure pleasure. Naruto began to power into her making her scream out louder. It didn't take long for her walls to clamp around him, she yelled her release to the whole world. A few moments later both Naruto and Delilah came.

Delilah got up and released Yukari as they both looked at his hunk of man meat. both began to stroke him off, while also licking him. Neither minded the taste, as they Both began to use their breasts as well as their mouths and soon Naruto came on both of them.

Naruto smirked at them. "I hope you two ladies are ready it's going to be a long ride," said Naruto making them both moan in anticipation.

**Lemon end**

A waiter was waiting outside the door with a few bottles of water as well as ice and sake. He knocked on the door and standing their was Naruto wearing pains.

"Here's your order sir," said the man. Naruto nodded, before paying the man a good 300 dollar tip and bring the carp into the room. The man got a good look into the room to see two of the hottest women he's ever seen making out with the covers wrapped around them. Naruto slammed the door behind him.

The man shuck his head. "Lucky bastard," said the man walking away.

(three days later)

The ship arrived in Tides dock. Yukari and Delilah stepped out wearing their normal clothes, but both had a slight limp to their step. Naruto had the biggest grin on his face and anyone with experience could tell you he had hit that. The city that they were in was pretty large, although it was another days walk to the main city. The two leaders had agreed to meet in this city. A small guard of 10 samurai stood behind and around a man who wore noble robes. He was rather old probably early 50's. At his side was two others. One was a young child of 7 and the other was an elder boy who looked around 20. He had a sword on his side. His eyes keep drifting towards Delilah and Yukari giving them lustful smiles. Naruto put his hand on the katana sheath and was about to slice that punk up when Delilah stopped him.

"Peace now kill later," said Delilah as she too wanted to slash him into bite size pieces for staring at her like that.

The aged man walked forward and bowed. "Greeting Mizukage-sama. It is a pleasure to meet you," said the Elder.

Yukari bowed her head slightly to show her respect. "It's my honor sir," said Yukari. Before she brought her head back up. "These are my guards. Delilah of the Southern mist and Naruto," said Yukari as they both bowed

The young boy looked at Naruto. "Wow you look cool!" yelled the boy.

Naruto smiled at the boy. When ever he was sent anywhere within the Nations of water he would spend a day around the children showing them sword tricks and Jutsu.

"Thank you young one," said Naruto.

THe boy frowned at naruto. "Your not that much older then me," said the boy making narutoi laugh.

"I guess your right little brother," said Naruto

The elder boy snorted finally taking his eyes off of Yukari and Delilah. "You don't look so tough to me street vermin. I bet that sword of your is just for show," said the young man.

Naruto glared at him letting his eyes flash for a second. "Do you really want to find out if this sword is for show?" asked Naruto putting his hand on the sheath.

Yukari looked at Naruto. "Naruto stand down!" scolded Yukari she didn't need anything happening today to break the peace.

"Sajin Enough!" yelled the elder man.

"Hai," said the two, but their eyes never leaving each other.

"The lord and I have important matter to discuss. We will be at the town center," said Yukari as they made their way to the town center. Naruto and Delilah took to the rooftops on either side while the Samurai followed below with the boys.

They arrived at the town center and it was guarded by at least another 4 dozen elite Samurai. The lord of Tides entered the hall with the boys as well as Naruto and Delilah entering behind them. They went to the center of the building and sat. the young child sat in a chair while the other boy stood. As trained Ninja Naruto and Yukari flanked their Kage.

"Tell me how has our sister land been doing lately?" asked Yukari.

"We have been well. Although we have had a few reports of a band of bandits led by ninja attacking from time to time. Nothing my guard can't handle Mizukage-sama," said the Lord.

"Why not allow our ninja to help take care of it my lord?" asked Delilah looking at the old lord.

Sajin looked at Delilah. "We have our own militaty might woman, so we don't need to go running for help whenever something happens," said Sajin.

"Sajin remember your place at this meeting!" reprimanded the lord.

Sajin looked down. "Hai my lord," said Sajin

"That's not nice why can't everyone just get along?" asked the young boy.

Yukari smiled at him. "We hurt each other, but no one knows why. Some say we are born violent. I say we chose the path of violence," said Yukari. Yukari smiled at the boy. Do you think we're born violent?" asked Yukari.

The young boy shuck his head. "I think people chose to be bad, because they never learned how to be good," said the boy

"Wise words," said Naruto closing his eyes.

"My we please get back to the matter at hand?" asked Sajin.

The two leaders began to the talk about building a powerful alliance and future friendship.

(Later that Naruto)

Naruto stood on the balcony of his hotel room. The girls had already gone to bed and Naruto sat there with a cup of ramen and juice. He took a drink of his juice. He looked down and noticed a hooded figure running don the street. Naruto raised a brow at this. He looked and saw two guards in the other direction. The figure was running as if he had a meeting or something.

Naruto ran down to the lobby were two guards were. "You two did anyone leave here?" asked Naruto.

"Yes sir. His lord Sajin, we offered to call his escort, but he wanted to go alone maybe he had a date or something," said the first guard.

"Did he have a cloak on?" asked Naruto.

"No sir. Is something happening that we should be aware of?" asked the other guard.

Naruto growled. "I'm hoping not. You two alert the other guards. I think Sajin is planning something," said Naruto as he short out the door.

(a little north of the city)

Naruto had tailed Sajin to a small camp that housed about 140 bandits. He quickly clocked himself using a jutsu before he followed Sajin though the camp. Many of the bandits greeted Sajin like he was an old comrade returning. As they passed though the camp Naruto left waded up paper bombs to detonate on his mark. Naruto soon found that they were arriving in a large tent. Once Sajin entered Naruto did the same. In the tent was a Jonin from Grass, and 3 Chunin level nin.

"So boss what's the word? Asked the Jonin looking at Sajin.

Sajin removed his cloak and slammed his fist into a table. "Damn old fool of a lord! He's brought the Mizukage as well as the leader of the SSS. Both lovely women. You will all attack the village in half an hour. I'm sure that the Mizukage and the leader of the SSS will personally guard my family. Once we're out of the village. I'll use those special darts to knock them out. With those special Chakra collars we have I'll have two slaves to pleasure me," said Sajin.

Naruto had heard enough. He snapped his fingers and the bombs went off. All the leaders ran out of the tent while Naruto decloaked himself. He drew his sword making it revert back to it's true form. He shouldered the blade and walked out the tent. A bandit that was running past Naruto was close lined, breaking his neck. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Naruto who was grinning.

Sajin looked at them. "I should have known I was followed," growled out Sajin.

Naruto slammed his sword into the ground and glared at Sajin, before holding up two fingers. "1: you talked bad about Yukari-sama and Delilah-sama, so I have to kill you, and 2: she wasn't the only swordsmen to come with Yukari-sama today," said Naruto

Sajin paled as he stepped back in fear. "Don't just stand there! Attack him!" yelled Sajin.

The bandits charged at Naruto and he looked ready for a fight. Naruto charged Kyubi's chakra to the seal on his sword, before unleashing a hellish wave of ice that froze the area. The Jonin, chunins, and Sajin were alright, but Naruto just smirked at them.

He held his sword with both hands and it was facing them. "I'm going to enjoy killing you guys," said Naruto glaring at them.

-----------------------------------------

Killjoy walked down the hall whistling. He had pulled patrol duty today and he was board.

Killjoy: Rin where you at and anything to report?

Rin: this is Rin on the bridge. Nothing to bad and the report was just sent in.

Anko: I am at the port side nothing here.

Zaara: Zaara here returning from the test flight of Space Runner 2. Docking at hanger 1.

Killjoy, Anko, Tom, Sera, and Rin head down to the hanger. Zaara hops out the Runner and removes his helmet.

Anko: How did it handle?

Zaara: Like a dream. Although it has speed we need to add some heavy power weapons to it. Nothing to major

Tom: We'll see about that later.

Rin: Come on. You said you'd have dinner with me once you got back Zaara:

Killjoy: Whipped already huh?

Zaara: (Glaring at killjoy) Hey, at least I didn't have to be target practice

Killjoy: Haha yeah true but I got a reward for it.

Anko: Yep and after dinner we are having a repeat preformance.


	5. Konoha

Zaara and Anko piloted the Runners and were patrolling a planet at the system they were currently in. Rin and Killjoy had stayed behind to monitor the ret of the ship.

Anko: I'm bored

Zaara: Shuck it up Anko. This is important. Besides we remodeled them so we have control of the firing system.

Anko: Its not like we are under attack.

Both ships took fire from the right. They turned their heads to see 2 ships approaching.

Zaara: You just had to say it didn't you Anko?

Anko: (moving out of the way of on coming fire and blasting back) Sue Me. This Is Anko Here Zaara and I have encountered hostiles.

Killjoy: do you know who it is?

Zaara: Negative. No clue as to who the hell they are.

Rin: Return to the ship ASAP! we got problems.

Zaara: What problems?

Tom: Nothing much except a ship is approving us.

----------------------------------------

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

------------------------------------------

(bandit camp)

The Chunins charged at Naruto and Naruto grinned. It would be pretty easy for him to kill them all without a problem, but that wasn't any fun. All three began a melee of combat on Naruto. Naruto began to dance around their attacks with little effort on his part. After a few minutes of this he grew board and slashed one of the men's arms off the man screamed in pain.

"I cut an artery in his arm. He has just over 3 minutes to live," said Naruto as he flung the blood off his sword.

"Bastard! Water style: Water bullet Jutsu!" yelled the man.

"Lightning style: Lightning Hound Jutsu!" yelled the man as a large hound charged along the water.

Naruto glared at the two attacks, before he batted the water bullet away with his sword while using his seal to make some wind chakra. Naruto slashed and destroyed the hound. He charged at the two of them, before killing them both with a single slash of his sword.

The Jonin of the group was no fool. He knew that that boy was far from a push over. He pulled out his own blade and charged at Naruto. Naruto started at him, but he wasn't in the mood to really fight after his light work out. He started his hand signs and aimed his sword.

"Ice style: Deep freeze Jutsu!" yelled Naruto firing a beam of pure white at the Jonin. The Jonin didn't expect this and was flash frozen.

Naruto laughed as he sheathed his sword. He walked up to the Jonin and thumped the ice cube. A small crack appeared before it broke into many pieces. Naruto looked at Sajin as he began to back up. Naruto walked closed and Sajin knew that he was dead. He pulled out a hidden knife and put it to his throat. Naruto pulled a Kunai and throw it disarming Sajin, before he punched him hard enough to nearly knock him cold.

"For what you said I should end your life, but I'm not," said Naruto as he pulled out some wire and wrapped it around Sajin. "O'll kill you after they pass judgment,"

Naruto began to drag Sajin back to the village and before they knew it they were at the village in front of The lord. Naruto explained what had happened and Sajin's part in the whole thing. Sajin denied the charges, but the lord heard none of it. Sajin was going to be executed with in a few days time, but none of the ninja would see it.

(Back in mist a month later)

After returning from Tide things had sped up greatly for the village. The Mists forces had become stronger putting them up there with Konoha, the SSS had been started to take up apprentices, but in Naruto's case he was put on a genin team with Fuu and Guren. Their team leader was Delilah. When Naruto had returned he had to take each and everyone of the girls for a Solo date. Anko was the most… Exotic as they stayed in her room the whole night. A while after they had found out about Naruto having a threesome with Yukari and Delilah. Most of the girls were pissed, but Anko had the biggest grin on her face. Naruto still wasn't sure what it meant. Naruto was heading over to the tower as there was nothing to do. He had skipped out on training as he was just as strong as the others. He was looking for a mission to do. His Team had taken to training today.

(Konoha)

Fugaku looked into the cell of the one person that tried to destroy him and his plans. He had been more loyal to the village then to the clan. For that he lost his right eye after he attacked his father. Itachi Uchiha would spend the rest of his life in the chains of betrayal.

"Why did you do it Itachi?" asked Fugaku. As his ANBU guarded him.

Itachi looked at his father and glared with his single eye. Even though he lost his eye he was still a formidable opponent as he never used his Sharingan to train. His hair was longer then it had been before and messy, his face was still sharp, his single black eye stared into his fathers. The lines under his eyes long and showing that he got little sleep form his days in the ANBU. A few scars appeared on his arms, and chest from the touchier he had to endure day after dat. He wore a pair of gray pants. His hands were heavily chained as were his feet.

"I did it because you planned to enslave the village. It was my duty to protect it," said Itachi thinking about the love he had left behind to do his duty.

Fugaku shuck his head. "I can't believe you Itachi. I had such high hopes for you," said Fugaku as he and his ANBU began to leave. "Once you come to your senses my son you'll be free, until then enjoy this darkness," said Fugaku as they sealed the door.

Itachi pulled out a hidden locket that was given to him by the love of his life. It was oval shaped and gold. He opened it and gazed at the picture inside. It was of Ayame. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a innocent laugh that he could still hear even within the confinds of his cell. It had been a long time since he had been in her. Months, years maybe. All he knew was that his love for her had not changed in the slightest.

"Ayame. I promise that I'll get free. I'll save you and this village," said Itachi as he walked up to a pull up bar and began to do chin ups. Even if he was imprisoned he was still a soldier at heart.

(2 years later)

Naruto walked into a meeting with his team as the Council talked. It appeared that it was over the Chunin exams as well as another matter.

"I will not leave him locked up!" yelled Kushina as she glared at Yukari.

"There's nothing we can do about what happened to him. So forget about him Kushina!" yelled Yukari.

"Forget about him! You expect me to forget about my student!?" yelled Kushina slamming her hand down.

"Yes! I'm not going to risk our village for the sake of one man!" yelled Yukari.

Naruto walked up to Jerald. "What's happening Jerald?" asked Naruto looking the man.

Jerald looked at Naruto. "It seems that Kushina has discovered that an old student of hers is locked up in Konoha. Itachi Uchiha," said Jerald

Naruto looked shocked. He remembered Itachi. Itachi treated him and his sister like siblings. He always visited them when he had free time.

"Yukari-sama I have a proposal," said Naruto stopping the two as they were about to come to blows.

"What is it swordsmen Naruto?" asked Yukari who was in no mood for games right now.

"Word though the spy network around the nations is that Sound and Suna are planning an invasion on Konoha," said Naruto.

"So what?" said Yukari.

"if we can free Itachi and get him into power as the Hokage then we'll have an air tight treaty with Konoha," said Naruto

"It's risky," said Yukari.

"I know. That's why The SSS will lead this mission and if we fail You can say that you had knowledge that we had been planning to stage a Coup after the exams ended," said Kushina

Yukari bit her lip. The pros and Cons seemed to be the same, Damned if they do and failed, damned if they don't. "I won't take any chances. Wait until we've had time to think about it. You should know by the third Exam. Also Your Team will be attending the Chunin Exams. However Naruto will not take his sword with you," said Yukari.

"What!?" asked Naruto looking at Yukari.

"Face it. All anyone knows about the 7th swordsman is that he uses a large buster blade. Other then that nothing is known," said Yukari.

Naruto sighed, before pulling off his sheath and handing it to his mother for safe keeping. In return he was given a katana. He strapped it to his right side. "When do we leave?" asked Naruto.

"You leave now. A boat is waiting to take you and the other 4 teams to the Chunin Exams," said Yukari.

Delilah, Fuu, Guren, and Naruto bowed, before they walked out. Yukari stood up and prepared to leave. She had other things to attend to today.

(Outside)

Delilah and the other Sensei's met up just outside the tower. Haku and Karin would be participating as well. They would be fighting with a Boy name Kimimaro as a member of their team. At a young age his clan had been wiped out by an attack. He had been in a cell when he was found. Tsunade had discovered that he had an advanced form of lung cancer that was breaking down his whole body, but she had been able to cure him.

Naruto, Fuu, and Guren walked up to them. They turned as smiled.

Karin walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug. "Nii-san it's been a while," said Karin.

"Sorry Karin-nee. You know my duties keep me busy. Like Haku keeps you busy at night," said Naruto smirking at her and earning a slap to the arm.

Haku was blushing. "That's enough Naruto-kun," said Haku.

"What about you hooking up with Delilah-Sensei in tides?" asked Karin with a grin. Even though she rarely saw her elder brother now a days they still got along great.

Fuu grinned. "What's the matter Haku-chan? Your not embarrassed are you?" asked Fuu as she looked at the blushing Haku.

Haku blushed harder. "N-no," said Haku looking down.

Guren patted her back. "Leave the poor girl alone. I mean it's bad enough she's a screamer, with the way Karin squeezes her nice juicy breasts, and eats her out, but come on," said Guren making Haku hide her face in her hand with her blush

"That's enough harassing my teammate," said Kimimaro trying to hide his own blushing face.

"Line up in your respective teams," said Delilah. The teams lined up perfectly.

"Alright kids this is going to be the real deal. Once in this exam you'd better be ready to fight for your lives. Remember you are delegates of the Hidden mist and more importantly Water Country. Show that you have power and if anyone gives you hell show them why we we're once hailed as the Bloody Mist," said Delilah in a strong commanding Voice with the other Sensei's flanking her.

"Hai Delilah-sama!" yelled the Genin.

"Move out!" yelled Delilah as they set out to the boat.

(2 weeks later- Konoha)

The groups had traveled for a week and arrived at the arranged point with their Konoha escorts. They quickly moved to Konoha and arrived a week later. A large group of bandits had tired to attack them, but the Ninjas easily dispatched them, all while trying to get a glance of the Mists Ninja's Skill Level.

As they approached Konoha Karin started to shiver. Naruto put his arm around his sister to comfort her, while Haku gave her a hug. They entered the village gates and were taken to the Hokage tower. They entered a large room they could easily hold another 40 people before walking up to his desk.

Fugaku looked at them, before nodding. "I see that Mist has sent 5 teams this year," said Fugaku.

Delilah nodded. "Yes sir. These are their papers and everything is in order," said Delilah.

Fugaku quickly scanned them, before he encountered two of interest.

Naruto Uzumaki and Karin Uzumaki.

"_So that's were she disappeared to. Maybe I can still get what I want. The power of the Uzumaki into the Uchiha clan. And I know just how to do it," thought Fugaku._

"Yes. Everything is in order. I will see you later," said Fugaku as an ANBU appeared and escorted them to their Hotel Fugaku got up and looked at Danzo.

"Please see to the rest of our guests. I have something to dicuss with my wife," said Fugaku.

Danzo nodded, before Fugaku vanished. Danzo snorted at the younger man.

"Fool, thinking about your clan when you need to think about the big picture," said Danzo as anoth large group appeared inside the room

(Uchiha district)

Mikoto Uchiha looked down at the ground. She was 28 years old, long black hair, angelic face, black eyes, long slender legs, and large c-cup breasts, wearing a open Kimono, and shorts. She was inside her room at the Clan home. No body knew this, but she rarely slept in Fugaku's bed. She didn't love him, she only ever married him out of duty. She gave birth to her two sons as she didn't think of Fugaku as a father to them. She was brought out of her thoughts as Fugaku entered her room. This was strange as he normally sleep with some young Uchiha girl of 19 or 20.

"What do you want?" asked Mikoto only to be slapped hard enough to hit the ground.

"This that anyway to talk to your husband slut?" asked Fugaku enjoying the tears that started to fall because of that little remainder.

After she had given birth to Itachi and Sasuke Fugaku gave her to other Uchiha men as to 'remind her of her place', when they had flat out raped her. Fugaku had watched in sick amusement as he had his way with her elder sister.

"What do you want Fugaku-sama?" asked Mikoto with venom in her voice and ice in her eyes.

Fugaku patted her head. "You are to sleep with and get pregnant by Naruto Uzumaki. I have already assigned Sasuke to try and get Karin Uzumaki pregnant. You will not fail or the punishment will be dire," said Fugaku activating his Sharingan making her realize he was serious.

"Hai," said Mikoto as Fugaku walked out.

Mikoto got up and began to fix her clothes and hair. She had an Uzumaki to find.

(a few hours later)

Karin and Naruto had decided to head out to dinner. They had told everyone that it was just a brother sister thing, as they hadn't had time to talk in a long time. Karin hung off Naruto's arm and they laughed together. Many men glared at Naruto for having such a cute woman on his arm, while the girls drooled over him and glared at Karin. Naruto and Karin ignored them in favor of speaking with each other. Until they came to a lovely restaurant. They entered it and took a seat on the second floor. A waiter quickly came over and glanced at Karin.

He gave her a once over. She had dressed for the occasion. She wore a long blue and green Kimono, that was fully closed, and sandals. He was stopped from looking by a very annoyed and _very _protective brother. Naruto grabbed the man by the back of his jacket lifted him into the air and slammed him onto the table.

Naruto looked at the man dead in the eye. "Look at my sister like that again and I'm taking your eyes out. Do you understand me?" asked Naruto.

The waiter nodded, before Naruto let him up. "What can I get for you?" asked the man being weary of what he said.

"I'll have Beijing Beef and Orange Chicken with a side of rice, and Sake," said Naruto

"I'll have some grilled squad and crab, with a side of soy, as well as green tea," said Karin.

The waiter nodded, before he began to walk away only for Naruto to grab his arm. "If you or any of your people spit in my food I'm not going to be a very happy person," said Naruto making the man leave as quickly as possible.

Karin laughed. "Nii-san you made him nearly piss himself," said Karin.

Naruto smirked at her. "Nobody looks at my baby sister like that and not expect to nearly shit themselves," said Naruto.

"True," said Karin as the waiter returned with their food.

After the food arrived they ate and talked in a comfortable way. After they finished they decided to head back. After they returned Karin prepared to go to sleep, while Naruto decided to hit the town and bars. Since he held rank over everyone except Delilah he could stay out until midnight. He left after telling Delilah and headed out. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only 10 p.m. giving him plenty of time to find a bar. He found a bar for Ninja and civilians alike and quickly took a seat at the bar. He ordered a drink and took a few gulps. He knew Kyubi would purge his system at a moment's notice, but until then he was getting a bit of a buzz.

Halfway though his 5th bottle, he received a glass of wine. He looked at the bartender. "What's this for?" asked Naruto.

"Complements of the lady in the corner," said the bartender.

Naruto looked over and noticed the woman. Her hair was pulled into a braid about midway down, she wore a little blue number that showed off her assets and on her feet were blue heels. Naruto let his eyes drift to aura mode. He quickly read her aura. It looked Rose red, but it had cracks in it.

"_She finds me attractive, but she's doing this against her will. And the cracks means she's in pain and needs help, but I can't push it," thought Naruto as he grabbed his drink and walked over to her._

"Hello Miss…," started Naruto.

"Mikoto. My name is Mikoto and you are?" asked Mikoto eyeing Naruto with a hint of lust.

"_She's a good actor," thought Naruto. _"Naruto," said Naruto.

"Well Naruto what say you and I leave this place. We can go to my home were two people can have loads of fun," said Mikoto.

Naruto quickly noticed that a gang of Uchiha looked ready to move when they did. Naruto was starting to get the picture. He agreed and they left. They walked down many streets, before coming to an apartment in the Civilian section of Konoha. Mikoto lead Naruto into her Apartment. It was cozy. It had blue walls, and a comfy little couch.

Mikoto sat on the couch with her legs crossed. "How do you want to do this stud?" asked Mikoto.

Naruto looked around, before flaring his chakra a bit. "Alright you can drop the act we're safe from preying eyes and ears, so you can be yourself," said Naruto using only his lips

Mikoto looked at him for a second. "What about the Uchiha watching us?" asked Mikoto.

"Their reporting to the Hokage about you snagging me and taking me to your home," said Naruto.

Mikoto leaned back. "Oh thank kami," said Mikoto.

"Not that I'm complaining about the sexy woman before me, but what the hell is going on?" asked Naruto removing his jacket and taking a seat.

Mikoto walked over to her mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of green tea. "It's like this Naruto, my husband Fugaku head of both the Uchiha clan and Hokage of this village has a thing for clan power. So he figures that the more powerful the blood in our family the greater our power," said Mikoto taking a sip.

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Naruto.

"He wants the blood of the Uzumaki clan in our own. I was to become impregnated by you," said Mikoto taking a sip.

Naruto looked at her. "Why didn't he send another girl instead of you?" asked Naruto

Mikoto smiled a sad smile. "We were married for honor and duty, never love. Fugaku was the strongest of the Clan at the time and I was the daughter of the Clan head. It was only natural. We never loved each other. I only sleep with him three times. The night of our marriage and the days our sons were conceived. I hate him with all the hate I can muster. I want to free my eldest boy and leave this place," said Mikoto.

Naruto looked at her. He wasn't sure, but he knew that she could be trusted. "What if I told you I was on a mission to not only free you, but your son as well?" said Naruto

"I would say tell me more Naruto," said Mikoto.

Naruto looked at his watch and sighed. "I can't. I have to go. It's 11:45 p.m. and I still have to return to my hotel. Don't worry. I'll leave a clone here so it can explain things. It has enough Chakra to last until noon. It will leave at 9 a.m," said Naruto making blank copies.

"What are these Naruto-?" asked Mikoto

Naruto began to pump Chakra into one of the blank things. "Drone clones. A blank clone that when a person puts chakra and a smear of there blood on it. It becomes that person for all purposes. I has a mental link to the real person as to control them a bit they last 5 days even when fighting, spying, distraction, and escape," said Naruto smearing his blood on the clone

"Pretty Damn useful clone," said Mikoto did the same, before they both left the room, only to hear moans and groans a second later. Mikoto blushed and Naruto laughed.

"I'm so glad that the effects don't transfer back, but you'll love the memories," said Naruto as they quickly left the apartment, and just in time as the Uchiha that had watched them earlier had arrived to monitor them.

They arrived at the apartment and Naruto quickly pushed her in. Delilah was sitting on the Couch reading in only a baggy shirt.

"Now if you wanted to have some fun all you had to do is ask," said Delilah as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at her with all playfulness gone. "We need to talk," said Naruto.

Delilah stood up. "What about?" asked Delilah.

"It seems that Fugaku is intent on getting the Uzumaki bloodline into the Uchiha bloodline," said Naruto.

"Were did you get this info?" asked Delilah.

"From Me. Fugaku's _ex_-wife Mikoto Uchiha," said Mikoto.

"_From the way she said Ex she meant it," thought Delilah. _"Anything else?" asked Delilah.

"Not that I'm aware of, but I'm sure that he's going to try something with Karin during the exams. Tell Yukari and the other swords should be on standby, just in case," said Naruto

"Good Idea, but what should we tell your sister and the others?" asked Delilah.

Naruto looked out the window. "The truth. These Exams are far more deadly for us now, then when we walked into the village," said Naruto closing his eyes.

------------------------------

Killjoy: Not sure they friendly.

Anko: Well if not Should be fun.

Sera: you to are weird but I am glad you On our side.

Rin: Kiss later. We got things to worry about

Zaara: Man here we go

Anko and Zaara return to the ship and strap down

Tom: We have in coming transmission

Voice Over intercom: We have seen the ways of those who seek to destroy us, but I say let them vanish into a ball of fire.


	6. Start of the Chunin Exam

Zaara: I don't know about you, but the second I hear a creepy ass voice it's time to get ghost

Anko: Pussy we don't run.

Rin: Besides we have a duty to the people

Killjoy: Now lets get to work.

Zaara: alright, just remember I told you so.

Sera: alright enough of that. Let's get to work. We have an enemy to take down.

* * *

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

* * *

(Konoha Hotal room)

Delilah tossed and turned in her sleep, until she sprang up in a cold sweat. Delilah wiped her face and got out of bed. Not many people knew it, but Delilah liked to sleep naked. She walked out onto her balcony to get a little air. It was still dark meaning that she had only gotten a few hours of sleep. Tomorrow at noon the plan would start, but Delilah couldn't think right. She needed something to get her head straight, maybe some water.

Delilah walked into the living room and gasped at the sight before her.

**Warning Lemon**

Naruto and Mikoto sat on the couch kissing and caressing each other.

Mikoto was stripped bare butt naked and was riding on Naruto's cock with her head thrown back moaning in pleasure. Naruto had his hands on Mikoto's hips as they slammed together. Leaned down and kissed Naruto, as they both came. Naruto filled Mikoto and Mikoto fell forward. Delilah licked her lips and opened her robes. She found what she wanted

"That was the best fuck I ever had Naruto-kun," said Mikoto.

Naruto laughed slightly. "We're not done yet isn't that right Delilah-chan," said Naruto as Delilah grabbed hold of Mikoto's tits and squeezed them, getting some milk to come out of them. Mikoto moaned as she had never had a woman assault her tits, while she was filled to the brime with a large cock.

Naruto pulled out of Mikoto and looked at Delilah as she sucked and kissed on the other woman. Naruto was getting a super hard on. He gasped when he felt someone grab his cock. He looked and saw that it was Mikoto. Delilah had abandoned Mikoto's knockers in favor of a more delectable prize, her pussy. Mikoto licked the tip of Naruto's cock and slowly began to savor the taste of herself on his meat stick. Naruto groaned as he ran his hands though her hair. Delilah was enjoying the taste of Mikoto, but she wanted something more. She stopped licking Mikoto's pussy and looked at Naruto as he was thrusting into Mikoto's mouth. Mikoto was moaning loudly and just loving the taste of Naruto. Fugaku only ever wanted to fuck and never try anything out.

Naruto pulled out of Mikoto's mouth. Naruto saw Delilash's pussy and entered her getting a aroused moan from her. Delilah moaned into the kiss she shared with Mikoto until Naruto was all the way in. Naruto began to thrust into Delilah as she slid back to meet his hips. Mikoto moaned as she felt her clit being rubbed each time Delilah moved. The only thing any of the three understood was the pleasure that they were getting. Mikoto lifted herself slight and bit down gently on Delilah's massive breasts, getting a loud scream of pleasure from the girl. This in turn made Delilah tighten around Naruto, before she came, this made him spill his seed inside her.

**Lemon End**

(Konoha academy)

Naruto, Fuu, Guren, Karin, Haku, and Kimimaro stood in front of the academy. Naruto had his sword strapped to his waste while Karin had a sword strapped to her back. Kimimaro looked at them before opening the door. Once they entered they noticed a number of people walking around the area. All appeared to be leaf ninja with a few ninja from other villages compeating. They stopped when they came to the second floor as a large group was blocking their way. A boy wearing green pants and a black tank with a long braid fell to the ground from a punch.

"Kami! Lee are you alright!" asked a bun haired girl with a pink top.

"I am fine Tenten-chan. Just a little bruise," said Lee wiping his lip.

Tenten turned around and pulled out two Kunai. "You bastards! I'll kill you!" yelled Tenten throwing the Kunai. A Genin with his head band wrapped like a bandana around his head vanished and slapped Tenten sending her to the ground.

"You should know your place," said the Genin.

Guren put her hands on her hips. "That's not good," said Guren

Haku nodded . "She's in trouble," said Haku

"This isn't some game kiddies. You walk through those doors you could die. Me and my partner here barley survived last year," said the Genin raising his hand to strike her again.

"Excuse me, but maybe you should stop," said Karin closing her eyes.

The other Genin looked at Karin. "Or what?" he asked.

"Or Nii-san is going to hurt you both," said Karin.

Sure enough Naruto was no longer standing where he was and appeared before the Genin in front of Tenten. He lifted his left knee and sent it into the gut of the man, sending him flying, and before his partner knew it he too was on the ground from a hit to the gut.

"I really hate when bullies pick on people," said Naruto, before he looked up at the door. "Besides we're only on the second floor," said Naruto amazing many.

The Two genin smirked, before they vanished and reappeared behind another door. They both went up in a puff of smoke reviling two Chunins "That Guy had some skill Right Kotetsu," said the one with the bandana.

"I agree Izumo. He is strong," said the other man.

Back in the hall Naruto helped up Tenten and Lee. "Are you two alright?" asked Naruto making Tenten blush.

"We're fine… sorry I never got your name," said Tenten blushing while looking at the man before her.

Naruto smiled. "Sorry about that. I'm Naruto," said Naruto shaking their hands.

Tenten nodded and shuck his hand. "I'm Tenten," said Tenten

"And i'm Rock Lee," said Lee

"You have some skill," came a voice from behind them.

The mist Genin turned to see a boy with long black hair and pale eyes. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes and let a small knife shaped bone into his hand. This Genin put him on the defensive. Maybe it was the fact that he was a hyuga.

"Who are you?" asked Karin as she crossed her arms over her chest. The way he looked at her was creepy. As if he was staring into her soul

"My name Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga clan," said the boy walking closer to Naruto.

Naruto Narrowed his eyes. "Is your name suppose to mean something Hyufa?" asked Fuu not liking this guy to much.

Neji turned to her and smirked. "Nothing at all," said Neji as he and his teammates walked away.

Kimimaro looked at Naruto. "I think enough people have seen you for now, we need to hurry to the Exam room," said Kimimaro.

Fuu, Naruto, and Guren nodded.

(Just outside ANBU headquarters)

Three figures in pure black robes with helmets on looked at the building. The only difference was the color of the trim on the robes. Pure black in the center, Red was on the trim on the right and last was Blue. All three wielded katana's. "Are you ready?" asked the center one.

The one on the let pulled the Katana from it's sheathe. "Do you even need to ask that Kuro?" said Left as she charged the door and opened it with a kick.

An ANBU on duty looked at her for only a second, before steel meet flesh. Blood sprayed the wall. The woman flicked blood off her Katana before the other two walked in. Blu walked up and checked for a plush.

"Was that necessary Red?" asked Blu.

"Yes. He could have been a threat later," said Red as the other two unsheathed their katana's.

"Let's move. We need to finish this within the next hour and a half," said Kuro. The two nodded before they rushed down the halls.

They knew that only a few people were in the building as everyone else was either guarding the Hokage, on a mission, not in uniform and doing something else or overlooking the teachers at the Academy. Blu walked towards the guard area and opened the door. Once the door was open She quickly moved her head as a kunai came flying towards her. A ANBU came out of the room with a sword in hand and slashed at Blu. Blu blocked the attack, before she pushed forward with her strength and slashed clean through the blade and chopping his head off.

"That was sloppy Blu," said Red.

Blue looked at Red as if glaring at her. "Save it bitch," said Blu.

They began to look though files, for any mention of their target. Papers were scattered all over the ground, desks destroyed and computers searched though. Red slammed her hand on a desk.

"DAMN!! Nothing," said Red.

Kuro looked around and then began to tap the walls. It was an old trick he learned from a mentor. By hitting a wall and listening you could find different waves and find what you were looking for. Kuro tapped a few more times, before he hit something that sounded like metal.

"And Bingo was his nameo," said Kuro as he slashed the wall. A steel plate fell and sitting in the vault was what appeared to be a black book. Kuro picked it up and opened it. Inside was a list of Konoha's worst and where they were held. Kuro red though until he found the name he was looking for. He slammed it closed.

"Well?" asked Red

"He's being held on Level 4 cellblock E in cell #20," said Kuro burning the files after he was done

Blu whistled. "Only the baddest of the bad are sent to that cellblock in that level," said Blu.

Red was about to respond when she heard footsteps. "I thought we took care of the guards," said Red.

Kuro looked over at the man laying on the ground. He grabbed his right hand and found that he had a trigger. "The bastard used a remote to tell the guards here that there were intruders. We need to hurry. Is there a quicker way into the cellblock?" asked Kuro as Blu finished trapping the door with a few dozen explosive notes.

Red walked over to a bookcase and pulled out the book on the far left on the 2nd shelf. It slid open reviling a number of stairs. "An old passage that was left out of the newer blueprints when it was remodeled the building," said Red as she walked into the hidden passage.

"To bad for them," said Blu. Even though you couldn't see it you could hear the smirk in her voice. She and Kuro quickly followed before sealing the door.

Kuro lit a touch and they walked down the stairs. "When do you think they'll open the door?" asked Kuro

Blu held up her fingers and counted from three… two…one… BOOM! A large explosion shuck the home of ANBU. They quickly rushed down the passage as they knew that would get someone's attention. They rushed into Level four and quickly into Cellblock E they were close to the cell when someone jumped out and slashed at Kuro. Kuro blocked with his sword, before he stared at the person who slashed him. The man stood as tall as him, wore a black vest, blue pants, and in his hand was a sword that looked nicked and batted from many a battle.

Kuro looked at the man. His eyes held a crazed expression. The expressions of someone who enjoyed killing to much. "Ark De Force. A killer who was said to be executed for killing his own team during a mission to murder the Lord of Grass. Killed 300 people to get the job done and burned the capital of Grass to the ground," said Kuro his grip tighten on his sword.

Ark laughed, before licking his blade. "It was actually 362, but who's counting?" said Ark.

The girls ran forward. "STOP!! Get the target. This won't take me more then 2 minutes," said Kuro

Blu nodded, before she and red ran forward to get the target. Ark looked at his opponent, before he seemed to vanish from sight. He was bouncing around the room. He appeared for a second and slashed Kuro's arm. Kuro grunted in slight pain. Ark resumed his bouncing and slashed Kuro a few more times living Kuro to bleed.

"What's the matter? Are you so scared that you can't move!" laughed Ark licking his blade.

"No. I just wanted to see your technique. You use speed to hide your movements, but because your moving so fast the hits aren't as deep as they could be. You have to contently attack or you're a dead man. In a closed space however the wounds are much deeper, perfect for an assassin," said Kuro.

Ark appeared standing 15 feet from Kuro. "Impressive that you figured it out having only seen it in action once, but I'm just as good with my true killer attack!" yelled Ark as he charged forward with his sword to the side.

Kuro focused his sights and saw the man standing before him. He raised his sword in the air, before slashing down and right through the chest of Ark.

"You were good, but to let a madman wield a sword is unforgivable and to let that sword continue to cry is even worse then it already is," said Kuro, as he twisted the blade and pulled it out letting Ark fall to the ground t bleed to death. Kuro cleaned the blood off his sword, before he entered the Cellblock he walked to the end and saw that Blu and Red had already freed the target.

"Let's go," said Red putting her hand on Kuro, before they all teleported away.

A few minutes later Fugaku arrived at the scene and was pissed off. They had kidnapped the one person Fuguku wanted on his side the most. Itachi Uchiha.

(Just outside the Village)

Once they landed Blu and Red quickly got The man out the chains. Itachi slowly stood up, before falling down. Red caught him. "Easy there cowboy. You've been though one hell of an ordeal," said Red.

Itachi wanted to talk, but his throat was so dry. Kuro pulled out a bottle of water and helped Itachi drink it. Itachi guzzled it to fast and ended up coughing. "Don't drink to fast. You need to let it soothe your throat," said Blu.

Itachi nodded and did as instructed. After he felt a little better and stood up. His boby was a bit out of shape, but was still strong. Itachi flexed his muscles, before he smashed his leg into a rock. The rock had a large dent where there should have been dirt.

Kuro cut Itachi's chain's and Itachi rubbed his hands. "Thank you for freeing me, but who the hell are you people," said Itachi only to get slapped upside the head.

"Honestly Itachi-kun I though I taught you better then that?" said Red removing her mask reviling Kushina Uzumaki winking at Itachi.

Itachi was shocked and it was showing on his almost always static face. "K-Kushina-sensei?" said Itachi staring at Kushina with his mouth open.

Kushina closed his mouth. "That's rude Itachi," said Kushina.

Naruto looked at Itachi. "Listin you need to get out of here now, before things get bad. We already sprigged up so head over to wave. From there you'll meet our guard. They should get you to Mist safely," said Naruto.

Itachi bowed. "Thank you Naruto-san, Kushina-sensei," said Itachi before he vanished.

Delilah whistled. "It seems he never lost any strength," said Delilah.

Kushina frowned. "Your wrong. He's not the same Itachi. He no longer has his old strength," said Kushina.

"Come on. I have to get back to the exam. I'm sure out clones are almost gone," said Naruto as they throw out smoke bombs.

When the smoke cleared they were gone.

* * *

Zaara: (With a cup of Sake in his hand) To victory!

Killjoy: You got...

Anko: ..... Lucky asshole!

Rin: Hey knock it off.

Anko and Zaara hop into their runners.

Zaara: You two worry about anything getting to close to the ship.

Killjoy: Not Really.

Tom: I hope you two don't mind a third wheel crashing your date.

Sera: Get going. It's about time we took this ship before us out.


	7. Into the Forest of Death!

Zaara, Anko and Tom fly towards the ship with a small army of hevey duty clydes behind them.

Zaara: Alright we hit hard, we hit fast. We each take 20 Clyides as a personal vangaurd and allow the last 200 free reign.

Anko: And We have about 400 to 520 rounds to shoot at the moment since we have stocked up for a while.

Tom: Sera they launching anything?

Sera: No, but Killjoy picked up a power reading of 15 coming from the ship.

Killjoy: Guys we got a problem we have a level 16 power.

Rin: It has to be their main gun or something.

Sera: Tom fighters are launching!

Tom Thanks. Anko Zaara lets show them a warm recetoin from earth

Anko and Zaara: Who-ra

------------------

Also we put out the Mizukage's name before it became official.

------------------

**Human speech**

_**Human thought**_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

* * *

(The forest of Death)

Naruto stood in the back with Yugito and Guren as they prepared to enter the forest. Karin, Haku, and Kimimaro stood close to them. The Jonin from before… Anko if he was correct was telling them what needed to be done in order to pass. They also had to sign varies in order to enter as Konoha was not to be responsible for any fatalities that happened.

Naruto and Kimimaro walked away from their teams and stood under a tree.

"Naruto-sama did you feel what I just felt?" asked Kimimaro looking around.

"If your talking about the eyes on me and my sister then yes I did. Kimimaro I love you like a brother with my life, so I'm begging you to protect my sister from harm," said Naruto bowing to Kimimaro.

Kimimaro blushed from embarrassment. "Please don't bow before me Naruto-sama. I'll protect her with my life, because she is my friend," said Kimimaro.

Naruto stood up straight. "That's all I needed to know," said Naruto.

(20 minutes later)

Naruto found himself in the forest with his teammates behind him. They had been running for the better part of 20 minutes when they stopped. Naruto clenching his fist making the other two stop. Yugito landed behind him and soon sniffed the air.

"well what do you have kitty?" asked Guren.

"We have a team to the west about 40 meters, a team to the north west by 50 and another team to the south east by a mile," said Yugito.

"I see. Yugito take the team to the West, Guren take the team to the North-west, I'll take the team to the south-east. We meet back in this stop in 4 hours," said Naruto as they all spread out.

(with Naruto)

Naruto had run for over a good 30 minutes and found his targets. It was a team of Konoha Ninja. They were a good 20 feet away. The leader had his head wrapped, while the other two had swords. He jumped down and looked at them.

"excuse me, but do any of you have a heaven scroll on you?" asked Naruto.

The leader turned around and glared at Naruto. "Who do you think you are trying to take a whole team by yourself?" asked the leader.

Naruto didn't answer as the other two charged at Naruto swords drawn. They appeared on Naruto's sides and Naruto used his sheathed sword and stopped the attack with out trying. Naruto then used a powerful palm strike to send the two of them flying into a tree knocking them out.

"What weaklings," said Naruto.

"HA!! Your right. But I'm on a whole other level," said the leader as he ran though hand signs. "Fire style! Exploding Kick!" yelled the leader.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and charged forward. He got under the leaders guard and used his own kick to knock the leaders up resulting in a massive explosion. Naruto then brought his sheathed sword down on his head hard enough to knock him out.

Naruto took some wire and tied them up by their feet, fingers, bodies and hands. He was going to make it hell for them to get out of that trap. Naruto then searched their bodies and found what he was looking for. It was a Earth scroll. Naruto pocketed the scroll and jumped into the trees, before heading towards another team.

(2 hours later)

Naruto had reveled 5 teams of their scrolls so far. He had just stopped for a break, but had to jump as a few kunai impaled the tree .Naruto looked up and saw who had thrown them. It was a girl of 18. She stood at 5'6", brown hair pulled into two buns, brown eyes, angel like face, large d-cup breasts, wearing a white shirt that clung to her body with large loose sleeves, black gloves without the fingers, long red pants, large yellow sash, and strapped shoes. In her let hand was a Katana.

"Your that girl from before," said Naruto looking at her in greater detail then before.

"And you're the guy that helped me out before. Sorry this is nothing personal. Give me your scroll or I'll cut you in two," said the girl.

Naruto unsheathed his katana and held it in his left hand. "Do I get to know the full name of the woman who plans to take my head?" asked Naruto looking at her with lowered eyes.

"Tenten Gekko," said Tenten.

"Then I am Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto.

Tenten charged at Naruto and brought the sword down in a killing strike. Naruto parried the strike with little effort. Tenten spun around and thrust the sword forward hoping to catch Naruto off guard as the thrust was aimed at his right shoulder. Naruto once again parried the attack, before the struck the ground sending rocks, dirt, and Tenten flying. Tenten hit a tree, but quickly bounced off it, before she started to thrust her sword at Naruto. Naruto dodged the attacks, before his back hit a tree. Tenten used this to her advantage and stabbed at Naruto. The blade went though Naruto's chest, just above his heart.

Tenten smirked at the fact that the fight was already over.

"Sorry about killing you. You were kind of cute blondie. I would have bet my sexy ass that you would have won," said Tenten.

"Still want to bet that Sexy ass of yours?" asked Naruto smirking at Tenten.

Tenten looked up and was shocked. "How?" asked Tenten.

Naruto grabbed the sword with his right hand cutting it open slightly, before he pulled Tenten's sword out. He throw her to the side. Naruto sighed before looking at Tenten.

"I'm though warming up, let's get this party started," said Naruto.

Tenten charged at Naruto, but instead of parrying it like he had before. He completely stopped the attack. Naruto slashed upwards and destroyed most of her clothes, breaking her sword in three pieces, and leaving small cuts all over her body. Tenten blushed and covered her body.

"_I can't believe I was defeated so easily," thought Tenten._

"You fight well. You also have a nice body. Here," said Naruto throwing her a scroll with a robe in it. "Come fight me again when you have the strength," said Naruto as he began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" yelled Tenten stopping Naruto. Naruto turned to her making her blush. "It's tradition in my clan that a warrior who is the slave of the one who defeated them if they haven't been killed. I'm your to do with as you please Naruto-sama," said Tenten bowing her head.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "What's with the clans of Konoha and your weird ass traditions. I don't need a slave so your free," said Naruto making Tenten's eyes widen.

Tenten put a hand on the ground. "You can't! If you walk away Honor of my clan demands that I commit Seppaku. Please take me as your vassal at least I don't want to die!" yelled Tenten with tears in her eyes as she crawled up to Naruto.

Naruto sighed. _"What's with all these Women. Next thing I know my own sister will be wanted me to share a bed with her," thought Naruto._

"Alright Tenten. I'll take you as you ask, but I will only keep you around until you are able to defeat me in one on one combat. Agreed?" said Naruto.

Tenten smiled. "Thank you Naruto-sama," said Tenten as she unsealed the long blue robe and tight black pants that hugged her legs.

"Take this as well," said Naruto handing her a scroll," said Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-sama," said Tenten taking off.

Naruto sighed and sheathed his sword and began to walk away when he felt it. A sinister Chakra. Naruto turned his head in the direction it came from and began to focus on the area. He felt 7 chakra's. His eyes widened when he felt his sisters chakra. Naruto allowed his chakra to flare to Max.

"SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he unsheathed his sword and ran right at the area.

(20 minutes ago)

Karin sighed as she and her team stopped for a rest. They had only run into one team and Kimimaro had taken them out easily enough. They had sat up traps to detour any teams from attacking them.

"What's are next move Karin?" asked Haku using her handling the fire.

"We need to meet up with Nii-sama. Once we met up with him we can advance relatively easy," said Karin.

Kimimaro was about to add something in when he made a bone sword appear in his hand. Haku and Karin knew what was about to happen so they quickly got to their feet. Karin pulled her saber, while Haku pulled out her senbon needles.

"Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu!" yelled someone not far off.

Haku jumped in front of her teammates and ran though one handed signs. "Water style: Water wall Jutsu!" yelled Haku making a wall of water appear from the nearby river.

"That was impressive," said Sasuke as he came out of the shadows with his two teammates. "But you will be mine,"

"Shut up brother. We have a mission from Tou-sama," said a young girl. She looked to be around 16 or 17 years old, standing at 5'6", C-cup breasts, long black hair, black eyes, long red robe that was partiality open at the stomach with black trappings on her shoulder, long tight black pants.

"We should hurry this up," said A boy who looked like Sasuke. On his back was a sword.

"We are team 7. This is my sister Tokiko and my squad member Sai

"Kimimaro, Haku. Attack pattern Delta!" Yelled Karin charging at Tokiko.

Tokiko awaited the attack and moved to the side as gracefully as an exotic dancer, she grabbed Karin's arm and twisted it behind Karin's back. Karin dropped her sword as a sharp pain ripped though her arm. Karin flipped to the side and kicked Tokiko in the gut. Tokiko let go and Karin flipped away while throwing knives. Tokiko took out a kunai knife and blocked all of them.

Karin landed sideways on a tree and started to perform hand signs. "Ox, Bird, tiger, snake, horse, dog, dog, ram, rat. Water style: Senbon rain Jutsu!" yelled Karin.

The water around Tokiko hardened into needles and fired at Tokiko. Tokiko realized that she wouldn't avoid them all if she didn't activate her bloodline limit.

"Sharingan!" yelled Tokiko closing her eyes and quickly opening them reviling blood red eyes with two tome in each. She jumped out the way pf the needles, but her check was still slightly scratched.

Karin smirked as she retrieved her katana. "Fist blood belongs to me," said Karin.

"But last blood shall be mine!" yelled Tokiko charging in with intent to kill.

Sai had tried getting close to the Haku girl, but every time he did she would repeal him with a series of needles and Taijutsu. They were currently dead locked with Haku holding his sword back. Haku jumped and prepared a Jutsu that Naruto had helped her with.

"Ice style: Frozen fist!" yelled Haku as she vanished in pure speed.

Sai's eyes widened. He jumped to the side at the last second, but his arm was completely numbed from the hit. Sai fell to his knees as the creeping cold began to set in.

Sai glared at Haku. "You fucking whore! What did you do to my arm!?" yelled Sai.

"Your arm now has frost bite creeping along the inner muscles. The ice that is incasing your arm is going to slowly kill you," said Haku sitting down. "Now all I have to do is watch you die," finished Haku crossing her legs.

Kimimaro and Sasuke stood toe to toe. Kimimaro with his superior speed and Sasuke with his superior Jutsu control. Sasuke had managed to burn Kimimaro's arms, while Kimimaro had left a large amount of gashes on Sasuke's body.

All fighting stopped when everyone felt a evil chakra in the area. They turned to find a woman walking towards them. The woman stood at about 5'9", long black hair, black eyes, wearing the standard grass Uniform and a straw hat.

"Hello everyone. I couldn't help but notice the fighting and came to investigate. I was rather surprised at the level at which you are battling," said the Grass nin.

"What's it to you?" asked Tokiko.

"Nothing much, except I want to fight myself," said the Grass nin as she touched her eye.

Karin felt a fear that was more primal then anything , as did the others. Everyone fell to their knees, and the level of power was at least kage.

"Interesting. Four bloodlines in the same place. A nice addition to my collection.

Karin stepped back. _"Collections? What is this psycho talking about? Nii-san where are you?" thought Karin._

The woman was about to walk forward, when a sword thrust shattered the ground, changing the geography for at least a mile around. Small fissures opened, cliffs from, and trees were destroyed. Then another chakra flared. Everyone looked up to see Naruto seething in pure rage. His sword was in his hand and the wind flowing around and off him made him appear compley sinister.

"You shouldn't have messed with my friends or sister. Now your going to discover why the Uzumaki are feared!" yelled Naruto as he flew at the woman.

The woman blocked a strike from Naruto's sword, but was on the defensive. The woman jumped back as Naruto left a large crater in the earth. She ran though some hand signs, before she unleashed a large fire ball at Naruto. Naruto slashed the fireball in two, before he flow though hand signs. The Woman jumped out the way as the ground under her froze. Naruto pushed a large amount of wind chakra into his legs and jetted forward. He thrust the sword at the woman's chest, but she stopped the attack with her left hand. She gripped the sword hard enough to throw Naruto. Naruto flipped and landed in a tree.

The woman landed on a small ledge and looked at her hand which was bleeding badly. " Interesting. You have power, but not enough power to beat me," said the woman

"I'll give you your fill of power you twisted FUCK!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Then let us put our lives on the line in this battle, and take our skills up to the appropriate level," said the woman./

Naruto flared his chakra. "Fine by me bitch!" yelled Naruto.

The girl bite her hand and wiped the blood across a tattoo of a snake. "Summoning style! Summoning Jutsu!" yelled the woman as smoke enveloped her.

When the smoke cleared she stood atop a 100 long brown snake.

Naruto snorted. "Please like I'm scared of some big lizard," said Naruto.

The Snake charged at Naruto. Naruto sheathed his sword and then quickly unsheathed his sword just as the snake opened it's mouth. The snake was split all the way down the middle. The woman was astonished by this power. An attac that could travel 100 ft with the swing of a sword was unheard of. The woman in question practically had and orgasm over it.

"_I must have his power for myself! With Two Uchiha's and two Uzumaki I could have the ultimate body with in 15 to 20 years," though t thw woman. _

The woman make 5 Shadow clones that charged at Naruto, Kimimaro, Tokiko, Haku, and Karin, while the woman herself charged at Sasuke. Naruto growled at the clone before he slashed it into pieces, but not before it punctured his neck. Naruto ignored his own pain, turned around, and was about to destroy the clone heading towards his sister, but it was too late. Karin, Kimimaro, Sasuke, and Tokiko were bitten on their necks. Karin screamed out bloody murder, before she fell to the ground crying in pain while holding her shoulder. Kimimaro roared in pain holding his shoulder while trying to hold back his pain. Tokiko collapsed onto the ground, while Sasuke ran off screaming about his brother.

"KARIN!!" yelled Naruto as he ran over to her. He looked at her neck and saw a curse seal forming.

Naruto's eyes widened. It was a curse seal of wind(1). Naruto picked her up bridal style as she cried.

"Shhhh! It's alright baby, your going to be fine," said Naruto.

Karin continued to cry. "Nii-san, it (scram/cry) hurts so bad!" cried Karin.

"I know, I know," said Naruto, before he looked at the woman. Naruto flared his chakra and allowed some of Kyubi's chakra to bleed thought. **"You'd better leave, before I let Kyubi out to kill you Orochimaru," said Naruto.**

The girl smirked, before she pilled back her face reviling a pale face with purple eyes and silted gold eyes, purple eye liner. He stood at about 6'2".

"Very good Naruto-kun. I will return for you and your sister," said Orochimaru sinking into the dirt.

Naruto set Karin down. Naruto began to stumble, before he grabbed his head in pain, before he slammed it into a tree to get rid of the pain.

"_KYUBI GET RID OF THIS DAMN THING!!" yelled Naruto inside his mind._

"**Alright kit, but this is going to be a bit blast of power," said Kyubi.**

"_I don't care! DO IT!!" yelled Naruto inside his mind_

Kyubi did as asked and unleashed a power blast of red-orange chakra from Naruto's body. Naruto screamed in pain as the seal on his shoulder vanished. Unexpectedly the seals on the others burned slightly releasing a purple mist, but remaining mostly intact. The chakra radiated on around for at least 30 meters, before it stopped. Naruto collapsed on the ground in pain. He pulled himself closer to Karin and the others and passed out.

(unknown time later)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Guren and Fu standing over him. Kimimaro, Haku, and Karin were already up. They sat around a camp fire. Ach nursed their necks.

"What happened?" asked Naruto sitting up and rubbing his head, before popping his neck.

"We felt Kyubi's chakra flare, before we came running. Also team 7 was gone along with a set of the scrolls you collected," said Fu.

Naruto looked around, before he saw his katana and picked it up. "How long was I out?" asked Naruto.

"About half a day," said Kimimaro.

"Alright then. Let's head to the tower," said Naruto as he jumped into the trees with the others following.

They moved quickly and arrived at the tower within 2 hours once inside they looked at the saying on the wall.

"Karin, Guren two sets of scrolls need to be opened," said Naruto.

They took the scrolls and throw them after they opened them. They stepped back as two people stepped out. The first was Kushina Uzumaki and the other figure was Delilah.

"Good job you guys," said Kushina bowing to her kids and students.

Delilah smirked, before she walked up Kimimaro and kissed both his cheeks, and then kissed Naruto on the lips. "And let me be the first to congratulate you on passing the second Exam," said Delilah

Karin, haku, Guren, and Fu jumped into air cheering, Kimimaro smiled and cossed his arms. Naruto too smiled.

* * *

Anko turned sideways and avoided to laser shots, before firing her own. Zaara had three on his tail, before he shot upwards, did a flip in mid air before firing at his attackers. The three attacking fighters were destroyed. Tom went heads up with two fighters, before he out maneuvered them and shot them down. All over te battle field clydes took down many enemy ships.

Zaara: BOO-YA! No body got game like that!

Anko: Fuck yeah.

Tom: Push forward

Killjoy: I don't like this.

Rin: This is a little to easy.

Sera: I agree Call them in to regroup for the next attack.

Zaara: (looks at the retreat order) You two get that? We got to return

Anko: Lets go.

Tom: She's right anyway. We're low on ammo and the clydes need to be repaired for the next wave.

They turned around taking the first victory of the battle.


	8. Preliminary matches Pt 1

Anko: That was fun.

Zaara: That was easy

Rin: it could have been less sloppy

Sera: I agree it was a little to sloppy

Killjoy: Yeah we could have done better.

Zaara: That was only the first fight. We still have a long way to go

Killjoy: Yay More blood.

Anko: Yummy.

Rin: come on guys let's prepare for round duce.

It's to late to change the Mizukage's name and bloodline.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought.**_

(Inside the Tower)

Fugaku stood before the teams that had advanced and he had to admit he was a bit disappointed. Team 7, Team 8, team 10, team Gai, Team Kabuto, Team sound, Team Suna, Team Mist 1, and Team Mist 2. He looked at his children with a glare. They would be punished for failing in their mission, but for now he had a exam to run.

"Welcome one and all to this years Chunin Exam. Unfortunately I'm not one to mince words so I'll make this quick. You are the best of the best from your village. The Truth of the exams are that they are a replacement for war," said Fugaku.

"_Everyone could figure that out themselves," thought Naruto looking at Fugaku._

"Currently we have to many people to move forward so we will have to thin the numbers," said Fugaku until a man appeared before them.

"Hokage-sama please allow me Hayate Gekko proctor of this exam to continue for you," said the sickly man.

'Very well," said Fugaku leaving the floor.

"As Hokage-sama said these exams are to test you. I won't bore you with the Details," said Gekko as a board appeared.

"If there is anyone who wishes to forfeit do it now," said Gekko.

Kabuto raised his hand and quickly left.

The board began to spin, before landing on two names at random.

Kin Tsuchi vs. Kiba Inuzuka.

"Will everyone who name is not present please leave the floor," said Gekko as everyone began to walk away.

(up with the mist teams)

Naruto leaned his arms on the rail before his eyes scanned the floor. He could easily see that this fight could go either way. Kin was petite, and looked like her aim was dead on. Kiba was slightly bulky as was his mutt Akamaru. He would try to subdue her with minimal force.

"What's on your Mind Naruto?" asked Haku walking closer to her leader and friend.

"This fight is going to be interesting," said Naruto

(back in the ring)

Gekko looked at the two opponents before dropping his hand and backing away.

Kiba got into a low stance with Akamaru backing him up, while Kin pulled out a few senbon needles. Kiba charged forward as kin throw her needles. Kin jumped backwards and put her hand into a ram seal. Kiba and Akamru both stopped and fell to the ground holding their ears.

"You like that Mutt. It's called symphony of hell. It's a normal Genjutsu, but it's a bitch when sound is addend to it," said Kin as Kiba and Akamaru fell to the ground out cold.

Gekko looked at Kiba and Akamaru and frowned. "Winner Kin Tsuchi," said Gekko as kin walked away

(with Mist teams)

"That was pathetic," said Kimimaro looking at the ring.

"It could have been worse he could have wet himself," said Karin laughing slightly.

(back in the ring)

The board lit up and the Next set of names appeared.

Rock Lee vs. Yoroi Akado

"Will you two please come down," said Gekko.

Both went down and faced each other.

"It will be an honor to face you," said Lee raising his left hand.

"Come on you little fool," said Yoroi holding out his hands.

"Begin," said Gekko.

Yoroi charged forward and throw out a mighty fist that Lee deflected with his left hand, before sweeping his feet from under him. Yoroi landed on his back, before he kicked himself back into a standing position. He grabbed Lee arm and allowed his hand to glow Blue, before chuckling.

"Now it's over you little fool. I can absorb chakra by mirly touching you," said Yoroi.

Lee smirked. He grabbed Yoroi's hand and broke it in three places. "Then it is a good thing I don't use chakra," said Lee, before he raised his right Fist and slammed it into Yoroi's face sending him flying into a wall.

Lee looked sheepish afterwards. "I am sorry. I was a little to youthful," said Lee.

(with Mist Teams)

"That's what he calls to youthful?" asked Delilah looking at the hole Yoroi left.

"He is one to watch. He skill is astounding," said Guren looking at Lee

(back in the ring)

The next fight pairing had been decided and everyone wanted to see this Fight

Gaara of the Sand vs. Sai

Both combatants appeared in the ring preparing to do battle. Gekko raised his arm and dropped it. Gaara uncorked his gourd and Sai drew his sword. Sai charged at Gaara and slashed at him. Everyone assumed that Gaara would but cut in two as he made no effort to block the attack. They were however shocked when a wall of sand appeared before Gaara and stopped Sai's sword. Before Sai had a chance to back up a large fist made of sand slammed into Sai and sent him flying backwards.

Sai slammed into a wall leaving a large dent in it. Sai crawled out the wall and coughed up blood. It didn't help that he was badly cut and one of his lower ribs was broken. Sai looked at Gaara before taking out a container of ink.

"ink style: Ink flush Jutsu," said Sai pouring ink into the ground and allowing it to absorb into the ground.

Gaara had grown impatience and flung 10 sand Shuriken's at Sai. Sai cut the shurikens into pieces before charging at Gaara again. Gaara held out his hand making a bladed sand staff appear in his hands. Gaara allowed the sand to block Sai's attack, before attacking Sai. Gaara was able to stab Sai in his stomach making him cough up blood. Sai grabbed the pike, before spikes slammed into his hand Sai screamed in pain, before he cut the sand pike in half and jumping back. Sai brakes the ends off, before sealing the cuts with a medical ink he created.

Sai then allowed large Ink snakes around Gaara restraining him.

Gaara looked at the snakes and chuckled. "You think these are going to restrain me for long?" asked Gaara.

Sai smirked at Gaara. "They don't have to sand-san. Ink style: Super Beasts Imitation Picture!" yelled Sai unleashing his scroll and allowing twenty loin like painting to rush at Gaara. Just as they were about to hit Gaara they stopped.

Sai's eyes widened as he clutched his chest right where his heart was. The snakes binding Gaara faded.

"It's about time. You see I may have the ultimate defense that is always active, but I also have the ultimate offense. If my sand gets in your wounds I can manipulate it to bind you, attack your inner organs or cut you up," said Gaara as large claw like gauntlets appear on hands

Gaara slowly approaches Sai and Began to lay into him with massive punches and deadly strikes. And all Sai can do is yell in pain at the attacks.

(in the Mist stands)

Delilah for all her years as a Kunoichi had never seen such brutality, even during the last war. Guren had just thrown up. Kimimaro was clutching his fist in what appeared to be fear. Haku and Karin held each other as not to see the torment that Sai was undergoing, but Naruto and Fuu had the worst reactions. Naruto was restraining Fuu by whispering into her ear. Even though both smelled of blood lust they held back.

(Back in the ring)

Gaara got off of Sai panting hard, face covered in blood and even a few tears in his eyes. Not of anguish, but of joy. He was happy about the things he had done to Sai. Gaara held out his hand and the sand wrapped around Sai leaving his face and Heart uncovered.

(In the stands)

Temari backed away from the edge of the ring as did Kunkuro. They both knew that Gaara only reserved this for his most hated opponents.

"Temari…," said Kunkuro with fear in his voice.

"Don't… I know," said Temari clenching her eyes shut.

(Back in the Ring)

Gaara then allowed sand to form in his hands. It formed into a spear that looked like a spear of sand. Gaara smiled, before he flow forwards and slammed the spear into Sai so that it hit both his heart and face, leaving no room to argue that Sai was dead. Gaara then crushed Sai's body leaving nothing but blood to drip to the floor.

"Winner. Gaara of the sand," said Gekko.

"NOW!" yelled Naruto as he and Fuu vanished before appearing next to Gaara.

Fuu grabbed Gaara in a Full nelson Naruto appeared before Gaara with all of his fingers glowing.

"FIVE pronged Seal!" yelled Naruto Slamming his fingers into Gaara's stomach.

Gaara screamed before he fell over asleep.

Temari jumped down and looked fearful. "WHAT DID YOU FOOLS DO! Now that Gaara is asleep his demon will take over," said Temari shaking.

"Not true. I made a temporary seal that will stop that. I will have to remake the seal with some help," said Naruto.

Temari visibly calmed down as Gaara was carried away.

The names randomized again until that stopped

Temari of the sand vs. Shino Aburame

Naruto and Fuu left the ring and Shino jumped into the ring ready for battle.

Gekko looked at the two as they both prepared for the other He dropped his hand and Shino unleashed a tidal wave of insects at Temari. Temari smirked, before she brought her fan down.

"Wind style: Scythe Weasel," said Temari releases some heavy air currents that collided together to create many vacuums pockets to slash her targets.

The wind pockets hit the wave of bugs slamming them all into the wall killing them Shino looked at his bugs and nodded.

"I forfeit the match. I realize that I can't win against Temari-san here," said Shino leaving the ring.

Winner Temari," said Gekko as the board began to spin again

When the board stopped it was a astounding match up.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Zaku

Sasuke walked down to the arena and prepared to fight Zaku a foolish boy from the sound village. Sasuke held his neck in pain. After what had transpired in the forest of death he had been holding back he had relayed on Taijutsu

Gekko looked between the two and dropped his hand.

Sasuke charged forward and throw a punch at Zaku. Zaku flipped to the side and throw a kick at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked the kick, before jumping backwards and shot though hand signs for a fire ball. Sasuke launched the fireball at Zaku, but Zaku held up his hand and blow it out like a candle. Sasuke was stunned, before Zaku laughed.

"You like it? Its my air cutters. With them I can unleash air waves of massive power," said Zaku.

Sasuke laughed. "I see. Then I guess I can stop holding back," said Sasuke as black marking began to spread over his body.

(with the mist team)

Karin frowned. "Naruto-nii is that what I think it is?" asked Karin reaching up to her own neck.

Naruto nodded. "Hai. It's the cursed Seal of Hevan," said Naruto

(back in the Ring)

Sasuke laughed as he looked at Zaku with his blood red Sharingan and two tomes. Zaku felt a very real chill creep up his spine as he looked at the demonic Uchiha who was unleashing some powerful dark chakra.

"What's the matter? Afraid?" asked Sasuke from behind Zaku.

Zaku's eyes before he jumped away and ran though hand signs. "That's it I'll Blow you away Uchiha scum! Extreme Decapitating Air Waves!" yelled Zaku unleashing a massive Wave of cutting winds.

(in the stands)

Naruto jumped n front of his team and ran though hand signs. "Damn fool! Trying to kill us all. "Earth Style: Stone Wall Jutsu!" yelled Naruto raining a massive Wall from the ground and blocking the attack.

Delilah wiped her brow felling the sweaty running down her brow. "That was close," said Delilah as the wall crumbled after the Jutsu.

(back in the ring)

Zaku looked at where Sasuke stood and grinned. "Ha. Blow him away!" yelled Zaku.

"You talking about me!" said Sasuke from behind him and grabbing his arms and pulling on them hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Zaku.

"I noticed that your rather proud of these arms of your. "SO let me take them away from you," said Sasuke pulling his arms from his sockets.

Fugaku stood up and looked at Sasuke. "Finish Him," said Fuguku.

Sasuke grinned at his father. "With pleasure. "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu," said Sasuke launching his most powerful fireball at Zaku.

The ball hit Zaku and began to burn his body. Zaku screamed in pain as all the air in his body was used to slowly kill him. Sasuke looked on as Zaku burned. Sasuke laughed before he looked at Naruto.

Sasuke pointed to Naruto. "Your next," said Sasuke.

"And Looking forward to our fight," said Naruto

Sasuke returned to his team and the board began to spin again until it stopped.

Tokiko Uchiha vs. Kimimaro Kaguya

Kimimaro jumped into the ring as Tokiko teleported to the ring. Kimimaro removed his Kimono top and allowed two bone sword to appear in both his hands. Tokiko activated her Sharingan and got into the Uchiha fighting style that was made by Madara Uchiha

Hayate looked at both of them and dropped his hand.

Kimimaro charged at Tokiko and did a downwards slash. Tokiko pulled out a kunai and blocked the first bone sword, but only had a second to move out the way of the second as it sliched into her neck slightly Tokiko jumped back and grabbed her neck and felt the blood flowing.

She wiped the blood away from her throat. "Nice. If that had been a bit further in I would be dead," said Tokiko looking at Kimimaro.

"My appologies. I meant it to go though your throat," said Kimimaro standing up

"We'd better stop playing games if we wan't to be done with thsi fight soon," said Tokiko taking some blood and licking it off her index finger

(in the stands)

Fugaku looked at his daughter and glared at her. "Tokiko I know I taught you better then that! Make this fool pay!" yelled Fugaku making Naruto laugh. "What is so damn funny Boy!"

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Fugaku"Sorry. It's just that Kimimaro is the most ruthless Genin out of the six of us and he has no qualms about killing even a member of the Uchiha clan," said Naruto making Fugaku glare at him.

(back in the ring)

Tokiko was starting to have a hard time with this boy. He moved like lightning and it was only thanks to her Sharingan was she able to to keep up with him, but only just. She jumped up onto the statue and glared daggers at him.

Tokiko then starting to run though hand signs. "Water style: Water Sword Jutsu!" yelled Tokiko making a 3 foot sword appear in her hand

Tokiko flow from the statue and slashed at Kimimaro Kimimaro crossed his swords and stopped the attack, but caught a kick to the mid section making his slide back.

Kimimao glared at her. She was tough and that damn Shargingan was irritating him. Kimimaro dropped his swords and ran though hand signs

"Earth style: Bedrock coffin!" yelled Kimimaro slamming his hand into the ground.

To large slabs of earth jumped out from where Tokiko was and slammed into where she was. Tokiko jumped over the attack and started a chain of hand signs as did Kimimaro

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" yelled Tokiko landing on the ground.

"Earth style: Earth wall Jutsu!" yelled Kimimaro making a 10 by 10 wall appear blocking the attack.

Tokiko landed on the ground and charged forward. She quickly ran though another set of hand signs before jumping over the wall with a sideways flip and aimed at Kimimaro.

"Fire style Flame thrower Jutsu!" yelled Tokiko.

"Earth style: Head hunter Jutsu!" yelled Kimimaro as he submerged himself under the ground.

Tokiko landed and was on guard for anything that might happen.

(With Fugaku)

Fugaku had a smirk on his face. He knew that the second the boy revealed himself the fight was over. An ANBU agent appeared next to Fugaku in a bow.

Fugaku looked at him. "What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy?" asked Fugaku.

"I know Hokage-sama, but it's an emergency. Itachi is missing and all the guards in the special prison are dead," said the ANBU

Fugaku turned around in Rage and activated hi Sharingan. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Fugaku killing the ANBU with a kunai.

Tokiko was startled by her father yelling that she lost concentration and left herself open to attack. Kimimaro appeared behind her and stabbed her right though her right shoulder, before he removed the sword and quickly slashed her up leaving many bleeding scars on her body, before she fell on the ground unconscious.

"Winner Kimimaro Kaguya.

Fugaku was so pissed off He released a flood of KI. "AHHHHHHH! Damn you Mist nins!" yelled Fugaku.

Naruto grinned at Fugaku. _"We're not though yet Hokage-sama. Only one of us have gone so far and wwe still got five to go and Kimimaro is only the third most powerful member of this little group," thought Naruto._

Killjoy: That was a piss poor attack.

Zaara: Put a sock in it Killjoy: We have to head back out and take them out.

Rin: Anybody got a plan?

Anko: Go and remove heads and balls?

Sara: I have one slightly better. Killjoy, Zaara, and Tom board the ship and place 3 bombs in LS, The Engine, and the bridge.

Killjoy and Zaara: Dibs on bridge.

Zaara: (with Tick) Back off dick weed. I'm flying in

Killjoy: (pulling eyelid down)

Tom: Only one way to settle this….


End file.
